Wish
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Nowaki accidentally drops his letter to Hiroki from America, and it gets mailed to Japan! AU Hirowaki and other possibilities
1. New York 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys, I'm trying to write another story with little fluff and a lot of angstiness, which will hopefully help me focus. I hope you guys like it and want me to continue writing it.**

**Chapter 1**

_I wish you were here._ Nowaki stared up at the sky, wondering what Hiro-san was doing right now. _No, I wish I was there, with you. _Nowaki looked down at the letter in his hand and then at the large blue mail box. He stared at it for a moment before he pocketed the envelope and turned away with a sigh.

Just then, a huge gust of wind blasted his unzipped jacket wide open. Nowaki busied himself zipping up the coat. He was too distracted to notice the letter blow out of his pocket and float on over to the mail box where it came to rest beside it.

Nowaki sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around his shoulders longing for his lover's warmth. _But he probably hates me now…_Nowaki bit back tears as he hurried to his apartment. He had to think about something else. He needed his Hiro-san.

Arriving at the apartment—he couldn't call it home. Home was where Hiro-san was. Home was not this cold, dark, empty apartment—he took off his shoes, automatically saying, "Tadaima." Before remembering no one would greet him. He slipped off his jacket and went abruptly to the bedroom. He dropped to the bed and lifted his pillow. Beneath it was a picture of Hiro-san, trying to smile. Nowaki smiled a little bit down at the photo. He kissed it gently and reached down to touch himself.

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san," he murmured, over and over again, pumping furiously. He fell back on the pillows, staring at Hiro-san's face as he finally came. "Hiro-san, I love you." He drifted to sleep, holding the picture tight in his fist.

…the next morning…

Ron Mercis had been a mailman for sixteen years. He slowly dragged himself from the mail truck and over to the mail box. As he opened the box, a letter was caught in the breeze and slipped out onto the ground. He sighed and reached down grabbing it. Then he noticed another letter on the ground. He picked that one up as well and took it along with all the other letters.

That letter arrived at the post office, was checked and sent to international post, where it was checked once more before it was taken to a plane bound for Japan. From there it made its way to Tokyo and finally to the mail slot of none other than Kamijou Hiroki, who was just picking up his mail now.

**Is anyone interested in this being continued? Please review and tell me.**


	2. Japan 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…as per usual.**

**I don't have much here, I'm just tired, but I have a maybe potential boyfriend so I'm losing focus on class and am focusing on that. So in order to refocus, I'm writing this while in the middle of class and chatting with him on facebook. Yes, I am the queen of multitasking.**

**And we're moving on to Chapter 2**

Hiroki flipped dully through the mail. "Junk, junk, bill, junk, bill, bill, magazine, American junk," he grunted, tossing the junk mail into the trash and dropped the bills onto the table while he went to grab a beer. The door bell buzzed. Hiroki sighed and shut the fridge, knowing who it would be. _He's the only person other than me who's ever here since the brat disappeared off the face of the earth._

He opened the door, revealing his one time lover, Usami Akihiko. He held up a thick sheaf of paper. "Here's my latest book."

"Hmph," Hiroki grunted, taking the novel. "You want a beer?" He knew better than to shut the door because Akihiko would stand outside and be sarcastic and complain about not being let in.

"Thank you." Akihiko stepped inside and slipped off his shoes. He knelt down at the table and waited while Hiroki went to the fridge. He glanced around and noticed an American stamped letter in the garbage. He stood and reached out to take it. It was addressed to Hiroki from New York. _Who does he know in New York? And why is he throwing it away?_ He turned over the envelope and looked at the name.

"Hey, Hiroki?"

"Nani?"

"Isn't Kusama Nowaki that guy you were dating back in college?"

Hiroki dropped the beer he was holding. "W-why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why you threw his letter away without opening it."

"WHAT?" Hiroki yelped dashing into the other room. There he found Akihiko holding the letter he'd blown off as American junk. He stared. "Th-that's from Nowaki?"

"That's what it says." Hiroki dove for the envelope and snatched it from his best friend's grip. He stared at it.

"What the hell? Six months of no contact and he's sending a letter now?" He tore it open and said, "Akihiko, would you mind going home? I'll read your manuscript tonight."

"Uh, sure." Akihiko turned abruptly and walked out. He knew when Hiroki seriously wanted to be left alone.

When the door slammed shut, Hiroki dropped into a chair and stared at the unopened letter. Slowly, he reached around to tug open the flap. Inside he pulled out a folded sheet of paper. He unfolded the pages and began to read.

_Dearest Hiro-san,_

_How are you, is it nice in Japan right now? I checked the satellite listing  
__but I never believe what the weather people say. I hope it's nice there  
since it's freezing here. I want to come home. I mean, I love working  
here, but I love you more. Oh Hiro-san, I want you so badly right now.  
I think about you always and I hope you remember what we talked about  
before I left. No matter how many times I think about it, I feel so guilty  
for not telling you when I was leaving. I can only hope that you remember  
telling me to go._

_You would be proud of me, I hope. I'm working extra hard to finish all the  
classes in one year instead of two. That way I'll be able to see you six  
months from now. Honestly, that is the only thing that is keeping me going  
right now. I'm desperate to finish all this and come back to you. I know you'll  
never see this letter, but this is the best I can do besides falling asleep every  
night, staring at your picture. I can barely do this anymore. I need you._

_I miss you so so so much. I miss your face, your touch, your voice, your lips,  
your super cute…anyway, in short, I miss my Hiro-san and I can't wait to see  
you again._

_I love you, Hiro-san. I love you. I love you. I love you. Even if you hate me for  
leaving I'll come back and try to win you back because I won't ever give you  
up._

_I love you now and forever,_

_Nowaki_

_PS: I love you._

The letter shook in Hiroki's hands and tears poured down his cheeks. "Noooooowaaaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

**And there you go. I was very grateful that people were interested in this AU. And don't worry guys, I'll bump the rating up when we get to the lemons.**


	3. New York 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**So far, all the peole who have reviewed my story, Takahiro finds Out, have really enjoyed the dialogue I've put into it, so I'm gonna add a bit here though it may not be as funny as that dialogue cuz it's just Hiroki, Nowaki, and me.**

**Hiroki: Finally. You haven't updated this story in ages.**

**Nowaki: Yeah, I want to see Hiro-san**

**Hiroki: Baka, I'm right here**

**Nowaki: I meant in the story**

**Me: Stop talking or I'm not going to write this at all**

**Hiroki: *throws a book***

**Me: *ducks* Okay okay, I'm going**

**New York Chapter 2 (this flashes back to the morning after Nowaki sent the letter since he wouldn't be freaking out six or seven days later when the letter actually arrives at the apartment.)**

Nowaki dug furiously through his coat for the eighth time. The apartment was a wreck; a product of searching desperately for the letter he'd written last night. For some reason, it was no longer in his coat pocket. Nor was it on the floor, the table or in the hallway. He threw his coat aside in annoyance. How could he lose something this precious to him? Every letter he did not send was carefully placed in a bag to be stared at and remain unsent.

But now his latest one was missing and Nowaki was feeling every ounce of guilt, as if he was cheating on his lover or something. Maybe that was ridiculous, but that was how he felt. Then he had an idea, maybe he'd dropped it outside on his way back from the post box.

Not bothering with a coat, Nowaki shoved his shoes on and dashed out of the apartment and down the hall to the staircase. Reaching the bottom, he raced out onto the snow covered walk and began to scan the white ground for a white letter. He walked along, checking every piece of garbage on the ground to make sure it wasn't what he was looking for. He made it all the way to the mail box without a sign of the paper. Then he walked past in case the wind had blown it a ways past the mail box. But still no sign.

Nowaki wilted and covered his face. He covered his face with a hand and moaned, resisting the urge to cry. Slowly, he retreated back to his apartment, suddenly aware that it was well below twenty degrees outside. He continued to scan the ground, but his heart wasn't in it. He had failed to take care of the letter and now it was gone.

He dragged himself up to his rooms and kicked off his shoes. He went into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He needed to go to work, but he just wanted to lay there and drown in his self loathing. Slowly, he got up again, walked out like a zombie and put on his coat and shoes and went back outside to hail a cab. He sagged in his seat and struggled with his emotions again.

"Are you alright?" The cabbie looked at him in the rearview mirror with concern.

"No," he replied, honestly. "I've done something horrible."

"It can't be that bad, you didn't need an ambulance to get to the hospital."

"Huh? Oh no, I work at the hospital. I lost a letter."

"Oh, well, that's not the end of the world; you'll probably get another one."

"It was for someone else."

"So write another one."

"That's not the point! I lost it and…and…" Nowaki broke down and struggled against tears.

"Hey buddy, it's okay. I'm sorry I asked." _This guy is nuts!_

Nowaki said nothing further until they reached the hospital.

**Hiroki: That was anti-climatic.**

**Me: Well, it takes time for letters to get places. Deal.**

**Hiroki: Don't tell me what to do! *throws another book***

**Me: *ducks too late* owwww! You know, if I get a concussion I really won't be able to write the rest of this story.**

**Hiroki: even with a concussion, Nowaki can just fix you**

**Nowaki: That's true**

**Me: Grrrrr**

**Sorry this chapter isn't really plot effective, I'm just unable to think of anything else to write. Please review:)**


	4. Japan 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Me: *sniff, sob***

**Nowaki: Cheyanne-chan, why are you crying?**

**Me: Only two people reviewed the last chapter**

**Hiroki: Quit whining and write the damn story**

**Nowaki: Don't be so mean, Hiro-san**

**Hiroki: Baka, she's just whining cuz no one's paying attention to her**

**Me: That's kind of true**

**Hiroki: See?**

**Me: But I'm still upset**

**Hiroki: No one cares**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san!**

**Me: Whatever, let's just get to the story**

**Japan Chapter 2**

Hiroki had never done anything this impulsive in his life…well, aside from sleeping with his best friend, but those were extenuating circumstances. This…this was just plain impulsive.

*Flashback*

Hiroki glanced at the envelope that had held his lover's letter. On the other side of the envelope was an address in New York. Without thinking, he stood, reached for his laptop, opened it and began searching for available tickets to New York through Tokyo Airlines. It was easy enough, there was a flight leaving in eight hours, and there was one available seat left.

Then he called the Mitsuhashi University and requested a short leave of absence. No more than two weeks.

Then he began to pack.

*End Flashback*

He now handed his baggage over at the baggage counter, picked up his tickets and headed off to customs.

…

Everything went smoothly until he reached the metal detectors. There, he removed shoes, belt and coat, tossed them onto the conveyor belt, and walked through the detector. Then it began to beep. Hiroki froze, immediately. A guard walked up. "Please step back through the detector and check your pockets."

Hiroki backed up, and scrounged in his pockets. He came up with his house keys and some change. Sighing, he tossed those into a basket and shoved that onto the conveyor belt as well. This time when he passed through, everything went smoo—BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Sir, please step back through and check your pockets again." Hiroki, groaned, controlling his temper…barely. He searched everything on his person and came up empty.

"There's nothing here." He stepped through once more, only to have it beep again. This time, the people behind him moaned and grunted as Hiroki fought embarrassment. Flushing, he glowered at the security guard who came forward with a hand held scanner. He ran it over Hiroki's arms and legs and everything else, just an inch from his skin. Hiroki's temper was about to erupt when the scanner picked something up. At this point, the guard had gone behind him and was scanning his back…or more specifically, his backside. "What the hell—" he yelped, realizing that the problem was coming from such a horrible place made him feel utterly humiliated.

Then it occurred to him that he was wearing jeans with little metal studs on the corners or each back pocket. Were they what were setting off the alarm? The guard finished his scan and said, "It was the buttons on the back pockets of your jeans that set off the alarm."

"I figured," he replied, flippantly, letting his anger fade a bit. "Can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Finally," was the general consensus of the people behind him. Hiroki ignored them, they could just wait and collected up his things, and headed for the terminal listed on the ticket. He found it with thirty minutes to spare before could be boarded. He dropped in to one of those horribly uncomfortable chairs and opened the manuscript Akihiko had left for him just a few hours earlier. He reached into his carry-on for a pen and began to comment on the story, scribbling fervently, desperate to keep his mind off the person who was making him be so damn impulsive today. What the hell had Nowaki meant when he'd said he knew Hiroki would never see this letter? And why did Nowaki even send it in the first place? No, he had to focus on the manuscript. If he thought about Nowaki, he might chicken out and end up wasting the small fortune he'd spent on the ticket to New York.

"Flight 262 to New York is now boarding seats A through L," announced a voice over the PA System. Hiroki checked his ticket. R4. He sighed and waited for the announcer to call his number for boarding. When it finally came, he stood and went down the long path to the plane. The stewardesses greeted him politely as he passed. He nodded, politely and walked down the way to his seat, towards the back. He hastily took the window seat, pulled out the manuscript once more and waited for someone to occupy the seat beside him. Within, ten minutes, a young American man with auburn hair, and dark jade eyes had dropped into the seat beside Hiroki. He turned to Hiroki, immediately upon sitting, and said, "Hello, I'm Jamie, Jamie Scott. What's your name?"

Taken aback, Hiroki actually answered. "I'm Kamijou Hiroki."

"Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting that people here always say their surnames first. Scott is my surname, but no one calls me that. Everyone always calls me Jamie-chan."

"Oh." Hiroki wondered vaguely if there was any other sort of response he could make here.

"So, can I call you Hiro-chan?"

Hiroki was about to object but then, he would probably never see this guy again after the end of this flight, so why the hell not? It wasn't like anyone else called him Hiro-chan. Or Hiro-san since Nowaki had left. He sighed; he was dwelling and dwelling was not what he wanted to do. "Yes, you can."

"Oh goodie. Most people always say no, like it's taboo or something."

_That's cuz it is, baka._

"But it's so cool that you're letting me say it, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, eager to pacify this annoyance.

"Great." He looked down at the Manuscript in my hands. "Oh, is that Usami Akihiko's newest work? I didn't even know it was out yet."

"It's not out yet."

Jamie looked shocked. "You mean, that is an unpublished copy?"

"It's an uncorrected proof. Akihiko and I are friends, I edit his stories for him."

Jamie stared in awe. "Uwaah, so cool."

_This is going to be a long plane ride._

**Okay, literally in mid sentence, I figured out exactly how this story will be warped to my own liking…and by liking I mean my insanity…and in fact, most of you will hate me when I get there, but things will work out…I hope…**

**Hiroki: What is that supposed to mean?**

**Me: I'm not saying a word**

**Nowaki: Ignore her, she'll make it alright in the end, like she always does**

**Hiroki: She'd better**

**Me: I will…so long as people REVIEW!!!!**

**~CheyanneChika**

**BTW: the thing about the buttons...that actually happened to my sister, who got patted down and metal scanned becuase of the metal tabs on her jeans...is that ridiculous or what?**


	5. New York 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Nowaki: Wow**

**Me: What?**

**Nowaki: You said the disclaimer without Hiroki having to threaten you**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Don't let it go to your head, I'll put up a fight next chapter**

**Nowaki: Awww, why?**

**Me: Cuz next chapter is from Hiroki's point of view**

**Hiroki: I heard that, you little brat**

**Me: Yeah yeah**

**Hiroki: *picks up a book***

**Me: I'm starting, I'm starting!**

**Nowaki: So close to getting through one of these without threats *sigh***

**New York—Chapter 3**

_This chapter is back in the current time flow, so it has been a week since the letter was mailed and Hiroki is currently making flight plans_

Nowaki was on time for the first day in the last week. He'd spent his every available minute searching for that letter. He still couldn't understand where on earth it could have gotten to. Today had been the final day. He was officially giving up. He could only hope that the letter had found a nice home, and hadn't been shredded by the snowplows that attacked the streets and sidewalks every night in this city.

As he changed into medical scrubs, he looked over at the board that detailed which part of the medical university each student would be working in that day. Nowaki smiled, when he saw his name next to one of the pediatrics wards. Even though pediatrics was his focus, he was required to work in other parts of the hospital often.

He headed down, meeting up with the doctor in charge of all the children's wards. Dr. Martinez was in her early forties, she had brown black hair that was pulled into a tight bun to keep the children from pulling on it. She smiled at Nowaki as he approached. "Good afternoon, Nowaki."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Martinez." Learning to say the title before the name had been the most difficult thing about English since he was so used to saying it last. "How are you today?"

"I've been better, one of the kids didn't react well to the surgery, she's in critical condition."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nowaki hated when kids got sick, but this was a hospital, so most of the kids here were sick.

"Anyway, I'm going to go take a nap, I've been here since last night. Please look after the children."

"Of course," Nowaki replied, and continued on to the ward. Opening the door, he was bombarded by ecstatic cries of "Doctor Nowaki!" He had informed all of the children in every ward that he wanted to be called Nowaki rather than Doctor Kusama, since he wasn't a real doctor yet, but so far he'd only managed to get them to call him Dr. Nowaki.

He spent the next two hours trying to talk to each kid, checking for any signs that things were different than what their charts said. This was difficult because every child who was able to get out of bed, had done so and were crawling all over him. This ward consisted mostly of diseases that made it almost impossible for them to function outside the hospital. The ones who were up and climbing on him had good days and bad days. Some days, they couldn't even move and other days were like this. So many kids were up today that Nowaki pointed out, "You all seem very healthy today."

"Yeah! Yeah!" many kids cried. "Maybe we can go home soon!"

Nowaki flinched slightly. He knew most of these kids would never leave the hospital, but they all looked so cheerful today that he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Other doctors came and went, as well as other students who were less focused on children and more on general health.

When Dr. Martinez poked her head in toward the end of his shift, she found Nowaki playing with the children. She smiled and said, "Dr. Kusama, a word?"

Nowaki nodded, and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The children cried protestations but let him go nonetheless. He left the ward as the kids began to play amongst themselves, or else start getting ready for bed. Outside he found that Dr. Martinez's smile was replaced by a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"The hospital admitted a patient who was in a car accident. He doesn't have any serious injuries, other than a concussion. He hasn't woken up yet."

Nowaki nodded, unsure what this had to do with him. "All of his information is in Japanese. We were wondering if you could come down and translate it, and if the patient doesn't speak English, possibly translate for him."

"Oh, of course." He turned back to the children's ward and sticking his head in said quick goodbyes. Then he shut the door and asked, "Can I see the information?"

She held out a passport. "Which ward is he in?" Nowaki asked as he took it and flipped it open. He froze as emotions washed over him. Shock and fear being the most predominant.

"He's still in intensive care in case he shows any signs of brain damage." She paused when she noticed Nowaki's expression. "What's wrong?"

Nowaki didn't answer. He just turned and ran for an elevator that would take him to the first floor where the ICU was.

When the elevator doors finally opened, he flew down the long hallway, the passport still clutched tight in his fist. Just inside the ICU one of the doctors said, "Ah Kusama. That was fast. Why are you run—" he stopped talking as Nowaki shot passed him and ran to one of the windows. In the room, looking rather small and fragile, not at all like his normal self, Hiro-san lay under the white sheets with bandages on his arms and one on his cheek.

"No, Hiro-san, no!" Nowaki pulled the door open and dropped to his knees beside the bed. "Hiro-san, Hiro-san!" Nowaki fought tears as he reached out to clutch his lover's hand.

At that moment, Dr. Martinez, along with several other doctors from ICU stared at the two. "Dr. Kusama, do you know the patient?"

"Y-yes," he struggled to stick to speaking English. "He's my…my—"

"It's alright," Dr. Martinez said soothingly. "Why don't I ask you the questions and fill out the information."

"O-okay." Nowaki never took his eyes from Hiroki's unconcious face.

"Good, now what is his name?"

"Hiroki Kamijou."

"What is his age?"

"He's twenty eight."

"Any allergies to medication?"

"No."

"Any diseases he might be suffering from?"

"None since I saw him six months ago."

"Is there anyone we can call to get the rest of the information?"

"I don't know the numbers, you can check his cell phone."

Dr. Martinez nodded and reached for a small bag that was beside the bed. Nowaki noticed that there was a second, larger bag that looked lumpy, with clothes. He looked back at Dr. Martinez, who rifled through the bag until she produced a phone. She pressed the send on the first listing on speed dial. A moment later, a ringing erupted from Nowaki's pocket. Nowaki jerked and pulled out the phone. The screen read 'Call from Hiro-san.' Nowaki, swallowed a fresh sob and murmured, "It's you calling."

Dr. Martinez raised an eyebrow. "What is your relationship to the patient?"

"He's my boyfriend."

**TBC**

**Nowaki: Cheyanne-chan, how could you?**

**Me: I did what I had to do. Sorry to the people I gave spoilers to…those things I mentioned will happen, they just won't be for a while yet…I literally got this idea while typing the part in the children's ward. I thought, you know, what's the point of ranting about the hospital so much if it's not gonna be incorporated at all in the rest of the story…and then I came up with this**

**Nowaki: Cheyanne-chan is so mean**

**Me: I know that**

**Hiroki: It's just a story, don't get worked up**

**Nowaki: Hiro-saaaaan, you're in a coma**

**Me: Quit worrying, it will all be fine…at least, I think it will…it depends on if I get lots of reviews. I don't even care if they're all hateful reviews because of what has happened to Hiroki, I just want them :)**

**Me: Oh, before any of you get your underwear in a bunch about accuracy, the most expirience I have with hospitals is watching Scrubs, so if I got some points wrong, I'm sorry. And, I know doctors probably use slang for certain things but I just wrote it out so no one would get confused.**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Japan 3

**Disclaimer: …**

**Me: Okay so this chapter back tracks to the time when Hiroki and Jamie are on the pla—**

**Nowaki: Cheyanne-chaaaaan**

**Me: Whaaaaat?**

**Nowaki: You haven't written the disclaimer yet**

**Me: Dammit, so close**

**Hiroki: Oh my god! Shut the hell up you brats**

**Me: Don't call me a brat!**

**Hiroki: *throws a book***

**Me: Waaah! Hiroki hit me with a book!**

**Hiroki: Whiny brat. Say the disclaimer already**

**Me: Hmph. I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Nowaki: Yippee, story time!**

**Japan Chapter 3 (I know he's not in Japan but this is the last chapter where it's strictly Hiroki's point of view for the time being so…yeah)**

Hiroki was ready to pull his hair out. Jamie had babbled at him nonstop from the time he sat down and noticed Akihiko's book through the fourteen hour plane trip and until they touched down at Newark Airport. Even with the help of several of those little bottles of vodka, he was having a rough time of it.

When they got inside the airport, Hiroki said hastily, "Listen, it was nice meeting you, but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Oh, are you meeting someone?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay, well, I hope I'll see you around again."

"Yeah." _If I never see you again, it will be too soon._

Hiroki nearly dashed down to baggage claim and grabbing up his suitcase, he headed out and into a taxi cab. "Take me to this address please," he said in heavily accented English. He reeled off the numbers and the street name.

The cabbie nodded and started to drive.

The first thing that Hiroki discovered in America was that New York cabbies drive like psychos. The cab he rode in wove in and out of traffic, avoiding collisions by inches. Hiroki held onto the door of the car for dear life as he waited for the drive to be over.

After about fifteen minutes, they hit bumper to bumper traffic, forcing the cab to just go with the flow. As they pulled up beside an alley, the cabbie looked back and said, "It's just a couple more blocks up the road."

"Thanks." Just then, Hiroki heard the sound of sirens, wailing in the distance. The cabbie murmured, "If they're chasing someone it can't be on this street. Then Hiroki heard the screech of tires, he glanced into the alleyway. He yelped, seeing the car that was barreling down it at eighty miles an hour. The cabbie shrieked and rammed his car into the front of the next, trying desperately to get out of the way. The car coming towards them realized he had nowhere to go this time. He started to slow down but it was too late. He slammed into the cab as he burst out of the alleyway. Hiroki yelled as the other side of the cab. His head slammed against the window and he fell forward, limp, as the world went white.

…

Hiroki dreamed.

Nowaki was screaming for him. He looked at Nowaki who was kneeling beside a hospital bed. Hiroki looked over to the bed and gasped. It was him. He looked beat up. "Nowaki, I'm over here, look at me."

Nowaki ignored him, still clutching the other him's hand. Then another doctor came in. A very pretty, female doctor. She spoke to him, asked him if he knew the person in the bed. "He doesn't cuz I'm right here!" Nowaki nodded, and Hiroki winced, seeing the way his lover was shaking. She reached for the chart at the end of the bed. She asked him about Hiroki, who wanted to throw something to get their attention. "Nowaki!" he screamed. "NOWAKI!!"

But no one reacted. Instead, the doctor began digging in his bag for a cell phone. "Well that's totally useless," he muttered darkly. "My emergency contact is No—"

Ring. Ring. Ring. Nowaki sighed and pulled out his own cell phone. "It's you calling."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Brat, you know there's no one else."

The female doctor said, "What's your relationship with the patient?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Oh sure, just go and tell everybody that, baka!"

"Oh, Nowaki," The doctor said, sympathetically. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"D-Doctor Martinez, Hiro-san will wake up right?"

"Yeah. He just needs to rest. The only thing he has is a concussion, remember?"

"Right." He looked dully at his lover's closed eyes.

"Nowaki, your shift is over. Do you want to stay with him?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if you'll excuse me, I have to go watch the kids."

Nowaki nodded, miserable his eyes never leaving Hiroki's. The other doctor left and Hiroki approached the bed. He swatted Nowaki on the head, and instantly got annoyed when his hand went straight through. Nowaki shivered and tightened his grip on the unconscious Hiroki's hand.

"Stupid brat, it will be fine." He touched his own body and yelped as something pulled him back into it.

…

Hiroki blinked up at a white, unfamiliar ceiling. The first thing he felt was the pain in his right hand. He looked down to find his lover fast asleep, using Hiroki's arm as a pillow. He could see his hand was clenched tightly in one of Nowaki's own, huge ones. He sighed and flexed the fingers. Nowaki was awake in a second. He looked up at Hiroki and broke into a smile. "You're awake."

"Yeah," Hiroki rasped.

"Oh Hiro-san!" he yelled, springing up to kiss his lover hard.

A starburst of pain from his head made Hiroki cry out. Nowaki jumped back, remembering Hiroki had a concussion. "Sorry, I'm just so happy."

"Yes, yes."Hiroki sagged back on the pillows as the pain receded a bit. "Nowaki, why did you leave without telling me?"

Nowaki bit his lip. "I told you I was leaving."

"No you didn't."

**TBC…**

**Me: Sorry to cut it there, but I'm really worn out since I only got two hours of sleep last night, but this story hasn't been updated in five days, so I wanted to get something up.**

**Hiroki: Took you long enough**

**Me: I'm not talking to you anymore. Readers, anyone who doesn't have me on author alert, I have a new story I'm writing for Kyou Kara Maou, so if you like that story, please go read it. It's called "Rendezvous Point" and it's got a whole lot of everyone messing around with each other.**

**Hiroki: Oi, quit trying to sell your other stories**

**Me: I can do whatever I want, thank you very much**

**Nowaki: Can you guys not argue?**

**Me and Hiroki: No!**

**Me: Please review**

**~CheyanneChika**


	7. Hiroki is Sososososo Pissed

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay, I need to explain a couple of things—**

**Nowaki: Are we really going to do this yet again?**

**Me: *twitches* Yes we are**

**Nowaki: Hirooooo-saaaaaan, she's doing it again**

**Me: Oh yeah, go whine to your boy toy**

**Hiroki: Watch it, you little brat**

**Me: I'm not a brat!**

**Hiroki: Anyone still in school is a brat**

**Nowaki: Hey, I'm not a brat**

**Hiroki: Yes you are**

**Nowaki: No I'm not**

**Hiroki: Yes you are**

**Me: *walks away* Now that those two are distracted, I can get some explaining done. Until now, the chapters have been named based on place…now though, I'm switching to third person omniscient which means that I will write all thoughts and feelings of all characters. The chapters will now be named after whatever I feel like.**

**Okay, now let's get on with the story**

**Nowaki: *yelling* Chey-chan!**

**Me: Oh, right…I do not own Junjou Romantica blah de freakin dah**

**Chapter 7**

Hiroki looked up at his lover. Inside he was feeling every ounce of love he felt for the man pulsating though him, outside though…he was cool. He didn't want to give himself over just yet…not until he had his answers.

"What's this bullshit about you telling me?" he sputtered, struggling to get it all out of his dry throat.

"I did tell you, don't you remember?"

"No, what the hell are you talking about?" His anger seemed to make his throat work better, so his voice grew louder as he snapped, "If you'd said anything I would have at least said goodbye at the airport (a/n: ironically, I'm listening to Say Goodbye by Theory of a Dead Man as I wrote this line) or something!"

Nowaki looked slightly guilty. "Well, I may not have mentioned the day I was leaving."

Cooling off, slightly, Hiroki asked, "How long before you left did you mention this?"

He looked sheepish when he replied, "About a month."

And there went the small amount of control Hiroki had managed to amass. "A FREAKING MONTH?! No wonder I didn't fucking remember!"

"Hiro-san, please try to calm down." Nowaki spoke soothingly. "You're in a hospital, remember?"

"I don't freaking care, you bastard! You mentioned that you were leaving—probably in passing—a month before you actually left and then you just slipped away without saying anything. I thought you had—" he stopped abruptly.

"That I had what?" Nowaki looked curiously at Hiroki.

"Nothing, you stupid brat."

"Hiro-san, tell me," he implored, grateful his lover—could he still call his Hiro-san that?—was no longer shouting.

"Never mind."

"No, please Hiro-san, what were you about to say."

"Nothing."

Nowaki was about to argue further when a second doctor came in. He took in the scene before him, his lips quirked for a second at the obvious lovers' quarrel before his expression steadied down. "I see you're awake, Mr. Kamijou…did I say that right?"

Hiroki took a moment to make the mental switch to speak in English. "Yes."

"Well, Mr. Kamijou, I have to ask how you are feeling."

"I am fine," he replied in stiff English.

"No you're not," Nowaki shot back in Japanese. "You've got a bad head injury, you were in a coma for more than a day."

"I was?" Evidently he hadn't woken up directly after the strange dream he had had about Nowaki and that female doctor.

"Yes, you were." Nowaki switched to English and addressed the other doctor. "Doctor, he really is still sick."

The other man looked down his nose at Nowaki. "Kusama, you are a brilliant doctor when it comes to children, but unlike dealing with children, adults can make their own decisions. Now," he glanced at his watch, "I believe you have a double shift to cover since ou got one of your friends to cover for you while you stayed with Mr. Kamijou here."

Hiroki noticed the tiniest flickers of anger in his eyes before leaned over Hiroki and gave him a fierce kiss. Hiroki gasped and knocked the younger man away. "I'll be back," Nowaki said, seriously, before retreating. He gave the older doctor a heated glare which screamed that Hiro-san was his, before he left the hospital room.

The doctor looked back at Hiroki and a grin split his face. "It is so very fun to mess with the interns." Hiroki snorted as he realized the doctor was not really irritated at Nowaki. He continued, "Let me introduce myself, I am Doctor Roberts. I will be your doctor while you're here."

Hiroki nodded, understanding. Dr. Roberts continued, "Now you did get a concussion—a head injury, so I'm afraid you will have to either stay here or find someone willing wake you up every two hours."

Hiroki hesitated, he knew staying here was the obvious choice but if he did, Nowaki might go crazy.

Reading his thoughts, the doctor said, "Dr. Kusama has an apartment nearby, if you would prefer to stay with him." Hiroki raised an eyebrow and the doctor laughed. "All the interns here desperately want to be here. Very rarely do any of them beg the others to cover their shifts, especially not when the person who needs the shift covered is going to be in the hospital."

Hiroki grimaced and nodded. "I will talk to No-Dr. Kusama when he is done with his shift."

"Very well, I just need to give your head a quick check. Tell me if anything hurts." He began by shining a light in Hiroki's eyes and ears and mouth, before running his hands over Hiroki's head. "This shouldn't hurt because of the morphine traces in your system but if it does, then there may be a problem that will keep you in the hospital despite Kusama's wishes."

Hiroki grimaced, that was true enough. Finally, Dr. Roberts said, "Well, I didn't feel any lumps and it seems that there aren't any lasting problems. I would like to give you a CAT scan if that's alright."

Hiroki looked confused, he knew enough to get by in an English speaking country, but medical lingo was beyond college English II. "What is a CAT scan?"

The doctor elaborated, "It takes pictures of brain activity. I want to make sure there isn't any lasting damage to your memory or anything else."

Hiroki replied, "Okay."

"Excellent, can you stand?" Hiroki started to get up. He got to a seated position and started to rise only to have his legs give way. He sagged back on the bed and Dr. Roberts said, "That's okay, that's relatively normal. I'll go get a wheelchair."

Hiroki had never felt this ridiculous. He couldn't even stand! He tried once more to get to his feet, only to fail yet again. But people did not call him a demon for nothing. He forced himself to get up. Bracing himself on the bed he managed to finally get his feet under him. By the time Dr. Roberts had returned, Hiroki could walk to the bathroom and back. "Very good, but you should probably take the wheel chair anyway."

Hiroki sighed and gave in. As much as he wanted to resist, if he collapsed in the hallway he'd feel even more humiliated. He took a seat and let the doctor push him from the room.

**TBC…**

**Me: This is nice and long to make up for how Why Now's latest chapter was.**

**Usagi: Yeah, that chapter was pretty short**

**Me: Usagi-san, what the hell are you doing here?**

**Usagi: I'm the spoiler**

**Me: You're the annoyance, get out**

**Nowaki: Usami-san, what are you doing here?**

**Usagi: Like I said, I'm—**

**Me: Leaving**

**Nowaki: So soon?**

**Me: Yes, readers, please review, I have to deal with these two before they start suffering from testosterone poisoning. Oh and about the hospital stuff, As I always say, I'm not a physician so I have no idea how far off my inaccuracies are. If you have a problem with one, please tell me so I can fix it.**

**Thanks for reading**

**~CheyanneChika**


	8. Hiroki is Sososososo Bored

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't have much time before they arrive and start ranting at me about the disclaimer so let me explain something really fast. Despite reading the section of the manga where the Hiroki and Nowaki meet again in Japan, I cannot confirm with absolution whether this part takes place in lieu with the Romantica story or not so if I am incorrect about this my argument is that this is an AU so I can do what I want. And I want Misakihiko! Well, not in this chapter but eventually. This is gonna be another one of my 'Starts out short and ends up being forty chapters long' stories.**

**Nowaki: That's all very nice but you still have to say the disclaimer**

**Me: Gah! When the hell did you get here?**

**Nowaki: Somewhere between insulting us and being desperate to write about Misaki-chan and Usami-san**

**Me: Ah *looks guilty* Well … I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**Hiroki: And I didn't even have to throw anything**

**Chapter 8**

Hiroki glowered at the huge white machine the doctor was going to stick him in. Since he had woken unexpectedly, Dr. Roberts had not requested the use of the CT scanner. He had now been waiting for more than three hours for this stupid machine to become available. So he practiced walking, despite small dizzy spells, while Dr. Roberts alternated between trying to make polite conversation with the nonresponsive Hiroki and flirting with nurses. When the last patient, a woman in her thirties who had looked on the verge of death, but made the effort to smile encouragingly at Hiroki, was taken from the room, Dr. Roberts had come over and wheeled him inside. The thing looked like a large, white doughnut. The room was filled with electronics but Hiroki guessed that the giant doughnut thing was what he would have to stick his head into.

The doctor looked at him. "Time to stand up."

"I can manage," Hiroki griped, shoving himself out of the chair so hard that he stumbled forward and had to CTch his balance on the brain scanner table thing. He grimaced and rebalanced, elbowing Doctor Roberts when he went to help him up.

"Here, just lay down on the table, I'm gonna go over there and turn it on. The table is gonna move. When it stops, this machine is going to scan your brain. I need you to not move at all while you are in there, okay?"

Hiroki nodded and got on to the table. The doctor disappeared and a few moments later, he felt the table move and he was engulfed in white. The area was very small and white. Hiroki started to look around before he remembered Roberts had said no moving. So he stared at the ceiling of the machine and grew bored after all of two minutes. After about twenty minutes or so, Hiroki was ready to rip out his hair. He was sooooo bored.

Finally, eight minutes and thirteen seconds later—he had started counting the seconds—he felt the table beneath him move. "At last," he murmured.

"Welcome back," Dr. Roberts said with a grin. "Did you have fun?"

"No," he snapped. "How do you get other people to stay in that thing?"

"I don't know," he said, seriously. "But they do, and they don't complain." He helped Hiroki back into the wheel chair. Hiroki would have stopped him if not for the fact that he was too stiff from laying stock still on his back. They two had just reached the door when it was suddenly yanked nearly off its hinges.

..._Thirty minutes earlier…_

Nowaki was making a vague attempt to play with the children in one of the wards.

Mandy, a little girl who suffered from leukemia, tugged on him. "What is it, Mandy-chan?"

She giggled at the nickname for a moment then frowned and asked, "What's wrong, Dr. Nowaki?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why do you look so upset?" Nowaki stared at the girl. He thought he'd hidden his worry.

"Mandy's right. Are you sick, too?" Another kid came up from behind him.

"No, I'm alright."

"Then what is it?"

"My…the person I love got hurt."

"Oh no!" was the general consensus from the all the children. "Is that person gonna be alright?" Mandy asked.

"I think so." Nowaki sagged. He wanted to see Hiro-san now. He loved the kids, but Hiro-san could be dying…okay, he might be exaggerating a bit, but still…Oh Hiro-san.

"It will be okay then," Mandy said reassuringly. "That's what Mommy always tells me, and then she says she loves me so it has to be alright."

"Thank you, Mandy-chan." Nowaki gave her a quick hug and was immediately swarmed by other kids who wanted hugs as well.

"You're so good with the kids Nowaki." Nowaki turned around to see Dr. Martinez smiling slightly. "You can go take your break now."

"Thank you, I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Bye, Dr. Nowaki!" they all yelled, simultaneously.

"Bye." Nowaki walked past Dr. Martinez and out of the ward. He made a beeline for the elevator. He was off to see Hiro-san.

…

He made it to Hiro-san's room only to find it empty. "Hiro-san?" he called, looking around. "Hiro-san?" He stepped over to the bathroom door and knocked on it experimentally. "Hiro-san, are you in there?"

Silence.

Nowaki pulled open the door only to find another empty room. Where the hell was Hiro-san? Nowaki ran out of the door and yelled, "Hiro-san?!" The two nurses in the hall shushed him and glowered. Nowaki apologized, still polite despite how badly freaked he was. Was this how Hiro-san had felt when he had vanished? No call, no information, he was just gone. Nowaki felt the guilt that had ridden him when he'd left rise up in him again. Was Hiroki doing the same thing to get back at him? No, impossible, but…Nowaki's common sense came back to him. Hiroki probably just went to stretch his legs and he'll be back in just a couple of minutes. Nowaki sat down in one of the chairs to wait.

…_Ten minutes later…_

Nowaki glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time, wondering what was taking so long.

…_Fifteen minutes later…_

Nowaki was ready to tear his hair out. Where the hell was his lover? He stood and went into the hall and down to the nurses' station. "I'm looking for one of the patients. He's not in his room."

The nurse, who knew him, said, "Which patient?"

"Hiroki Kamijou."

The woman's lip twitched, she'd heard all the strange rumors about an intern freaking out over a car crash victim. And now he couldn't even find the guy. She pulled up the file and said, "He went to get a CT."

"Oh, thank you." Nowaki hurried away, happy. Hiroki hadn't abandoned him after all. Yippee. He hurried down the hall and off to the wing where they kept all the CT machinery. Reaching the room he threw the door open rather harder than was necessary and looked inside to find his Hiro-san in a wheelchair that Dr. Roberts was pushing. Relief washed threw Nowaki yet again. "Hiro-san!" he yelped as he jumped on the older man.

**TBC…**

**Nowaki: ah come on, we were just getting to the good stuff**

**Me: You're a grown man. You can hold it in until next week.**

**Nowaki: Kill joy**

**Me: Don't care. Oh, real fast, I am once again apologizing for any and all inaccuracies with medical terms and machinery…so yeah, sorry, anyway please review, or I'll be the one who will start throwing books.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	9. Time to Leave the Hospital

**Disclaimer:…**

**Me: Do I really have to do this?**

**Nowaki: Yes**

**Me: Why?**

**Nowaki: Because you have to**

**Me: Sigh, fine, I do not own Junjou Romantica…can I start the story now?**

**Nowaki: Of course**

**Me: Annoying man**

**Nowaki: Unless there is anything else you'd like to mention**

**Me: Shut up**

**Chapter 9**

"Get off me, Nowaki!" Hiroki snapped as the younger man fell on him in a choking embrace. His head swam and he gasped for air.

"Dr. Kusama, you're hurting him." Dr. Roberts looked irritated by Nowaki's flamboyance.

The moment Nowaki remembered what was going on, he released his lover. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I went to your room and you weren't there. I didn't know what to do."

Hiroki grimaced as Nowaki gave him sad, puppy dog eyes. Guilt rose up and he muttered, "It's not like I was taking off or anything. I was only gone for a few hours."

Nowaki smiled and leaned down to give Hiroki a quick kiss. "B-baka, don't do that while we're in public."

"But I'll miss you. I have to get back to work now, but as soon as my shift is over in two hours, you can come home with me, okay?"

Hiroki nodded. "I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki blushed and looked away before he remembered that no one else here spoke Japanese. "I love you, too," he called out.

"What were you guys talking about?" Dr. Roberts asked.

Switching back to English, Hiroki said, "Nothing of importance."

"Uh huh, sure." With that, he wheeled Hiroki back to his room.

After helping Hiroki back into bed, Dr. Roberts said, "I'll give you a call when the results of your scans are available since I assume you are going home with Dr. Kusama."

Hiroki nodded and reclined on the bed. He was starting to feel tired as well as the pain that he knew drugs had been holding back. Dr. Roberts recognized the signs and said, "I'm going to prescribe some pain medicine for you. It's pretty much what you've been taking while you were asleep, but this is in pill form. I will go get you some. Hiroki nodded. Unfortunately, by the time Dr. Roberts had come back, Hiroki had already fallen asleep. He left the pills on the bedside with strict instructions and left the room.

…Two hours later…

Nowaki slipped into his lover's room, happy to see the man was asleep in the bed. He approached the smaller man and leaned down press a kiss to Hiroki's lips.

Hiroki woke to the familiar sensation of Nowaki's lips on his. He opened his eyes to see his lover's face connected to his own. "Nowaki…"

Nowaki pulled back. "Ah, you're awake. Are you ready to come home or would you prefer to stay here?"

_Like I actually have that option._ "I'm ready." He started to get up, only to find his legs were still weak. Nowaki understood and went to help him into the wheelchair. "Baka, I can do it myself."

"I'm sure you can," Nowaki said, soothingly. "But this way is faster."

Nowaki brought him downstairs, filled out the release forms and took Hiroki out to a waiting taxi. He helped Hiroki inside, then sat beside him and gripped his hand while he gave the cabbie directions.

"Hiro-san, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

Nowaki said nothing to that, but instead pulled his lover into his arms, protectively. Hiroki rolled his eyes on the outside, while, inside, he basked in the warmth and protection that Nowaki offered.

The cab came to a stop outside an apartment building. Nowaki paid the fare and pulled Hiroki out. "I am so glad this place has an elevator. The other one that's rented to us doesn't."

"I'm glad too." Hiroki didn't want to even think about climbing stairs when he felt like this, pain pills or none.

They took the elevator to Nowaki's floor and started down the hall. Halfway down, a head popped out of one of the rooms. "Hey Nowaki, why haven't you been home?"

"Hey, Alex, I was pulling some extra shifts and sleeping at the hospital."

"Oh, well, I tried to find you, but you were never in the lounge. Your roommate's back."

"He is?" Nowaki looked surprised.

"Yeah, apparently everything with his family got cleared up so he came back quicker than he thought he would."

"That's good." Nowaki grimaced internally. He was supposed to have the Apartment to himself for at least two more weeks. Now he couldn't do it with Hiro-san unless the apartment was empty.

"You have a roommate?" Hiroki asked in Japanese.

"Who's this?" The man came out into the hall. Hiroki could see that he had blond hair, jade green eyes, a slight build and only an inch or so taller than he was.

"Alex, this is a friend of mine from Japan, Hiroki Kamijou. Hiro-san, this is Alex Thomson."

"It's nice to meet you, Thompson-san." He said in English

"The pleasure's all mine, Kamijou-san." He reached out to shake Hiroki's hand.

"You speak Japanese?"

"No, but Nowaki called us all by our last names with 'san' at the end, so I figured I would be polite."

"Ah." _A polite American…strange._ (A/N: speaking as an American I do find them to be impolite as a whole)

"Well, I think you ought to go lay down, Hiro-san," Nowaki interrupted.

"I'm fine," he snapped, attempting, and failing miserably to stand up straighter.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked.

"No, he was in a car accident when he arrived here. That's why I've been staying at the hospital."

"Oh, sorry, man."

"It's not your fault," Hiroki replied.

"We'll see you later, Alex." With that, Nowaki dragged Hiroki to his apartment.

"I'm home," Nowaki called into the apartment in English.

"Hey, you're finally back." Hiroki froze as the familiar voice hit him. "I was worried you'd disappeared off to some foreign country or Atlantic City or something." Finally, the voice's owner came into view. "Hiro-chan?" he asked in surprise.

**Me:** **I decided I must shower at least twice a day now since both Wish and Why Now have updates thanks to the inspiration I got while in the shower. I would not have been able to reintroduce Jamie very well without this excellent idea. I love showers!**

**Nowaki: Grr, I no longer like Jamie**

**Hiroki: We've got that in common**

**Me: See, you two are meant for each other.**

**Jamie: Chey-chan is no fun**

**Me: I don't like you either, Jamie. Your entire existence is for the purpose of being a tool for jealousy in this story. You are not a love interest**

**Jamie: So cruel**

**Me: Yep**

**Please review:) and thanks for reading.**


	10. Time to Meet the Roommate

**Disclaimer: Hmm…**

**Me: I feel bad for you, Jamie-san**

**Jamie: Why?**

**Me: Because I read all the reviews and a bunch of people forgot about you**

**Jamie: How is that possible?**

**Me: Probably because I wrote about you last in October**

**Jamie: That's no excuse**

**Me: I know, totally**

**Jamie: Wah, Hiro-chan, people forgot about me *glomps Hiroki***

**Hiroki: Oi—**

**Nowaki: *Yanks Hiroki away from Jamie* Let go of Hiro-san!**

**Hiroki: Oi, don't you be all over me either**

**Nowaki: But Hiro-san, I love you**

**Hiroki: I don't care. Get off me!**

**Me: Uhhmm, before this gets into a full blown argument, I think I ought to get this chapter started**

**Chapter 10**

"Ah…Jamie-san?" Hiroki stared at the young man he'd met on the plane…the one who had decided suddenly to call him Hiro-chan.

"Hey man, what happened to you?"

"Err, car accident."

"Oh man, that's awful. I remember the last time I got in an accident—totally not my fault, by the way—" He babbled on, his voice getting louder as he turned away and went into the kitchen while Hiroki stared after him in shock.

Nowaki, meanwhile, was looking at Hiroki. "Do you two know each other?" he muttered under his breath while Jamie kept talking.

"I met him on the plane," Hiroki muttered back.

"But he called you Hiro-chan!"

"He asked if he could call me that on the plane. I didn't think I would ever see him again so I didn't worry about it since everybody calls me 'Hiroki' anyway."

Nowaki stayed silent as he looked at his lover. Hiroki stared back at him. "Why, are you jealous?"

"Yes," he said, bluntly.

Hiroki flushed. "Don't be. Anyway, I only said he could say it so he would shut up…which he didn't, so you win."

"How do I win?"

"You just do, cuz you win everything."

"Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered softly, lovingly. He kissed Hiroki on the head, causing Hiroki to jerk his way out of his lover's grasp.

Standing on his own two feet for the first time, he staggered over to the couch and sagged against it. Jamie returned to the room with several drinks in his hands. "Which one do you want?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, come on, Hiro-chan, you gotta drink something. Don't forget, I'm a doctor in training just like Nowaki, and I know that you're supposed to keep your fluids up. I really believe in this sort of thing because this one time this guy didn't keep his fluids up and he came back to the hos—"

"I'll take an iced tea." Hiroki was determined to get this guy to shut up by any means necessary. _How the hell does Nowaki put up with this guy as a roommate? And I thought he was bad enough at the first._

"Excellent choice. I've always found tea to be especially refreshing. I always drink tea to get my energy up rather than those nasty tasting energy drinks—" Hiroki was just thinking, _Here we go again…_ when a beeping suddenly filled the room. "Oh, my beeper. I have to get to the hospital." He began moving about the room, collecting up a bag and his shoes. "I'll see you guys when I get back. Later."

"Bye," both of the other men said as the opened the door and walked out of it.

"So…" Hiroki looked up at Nowaki.

"So…" Nowaki's 'so' had a completely different connotation. Hiroki grimaced. Nowaki wanted sex.

"Nowaki, we need to talk."

Nowaki looked surprise. "What is it?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I already told you."

"No you didn't. You told me you didn't remember to tell me when you were leaving. I want to know why you left?"

"Well, I wanted to become a better doctor and you said it was okay, so I left."

"So simple," he muttered under his breath. "Hiro-san said it was okay so I left."

"Oh, Hiro-san, don't be like that." Nowaki went to him and hugged him close.

Hiroki tried to pull away but failed when Nowaki tightened his hold. "Hiro-san…" He pressed a kiss to Hiroki's lips and the older man sagged in defeat and the two fell back onto the couch.

**Nowaki: Happiness**

**Hiroki: Shut up, idiot**

**Me: So, do you call everyone idiot or is it just reserved for me, Nowaki and Akihiko**

**Hiroki: God, don't bring up Akihiko**

**Me: Fine, be in denial**

**Hiroki: I'm not in denial, stop saying stupid things, Nowaki, she's making it up!!!**

**Me: *sneaking away* It is so fun messing with him, anyway, please review, sorry its short but I haven't written a chapter for this story in awhile so I put out what I could.**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	11. Hiroki is not Getting his Answers

**Disclaimer: *feeling guilty for not updating in forever* I don't own Junjou Romantica…**

**Hiroki: cuz if you did it would have gone on hiatus for two months and angry fangirls would be tying you to a chair with your laptop in front of you and ordering you to write.**

**Me: I'm sorry!!!!!!!! Jeez stop your whining. I have to go to class soon and you just keep distracting me from getting to the chapter.**

**Hiroki: It's been two months, I'm backlogged on insults**

**Me: Nowaki, make him stop!**

**Nowaki: I will when you do the disclaimer**

**Me: But I did do it!**

**Nowaki: Really? *checks screen* huh, good job. Hiro-san, let her alone**

**Hiroki: Oh sure, take her side**

**Me: Haha…I win**

**Hiroki: Just write the damn chapter**

**Me: Okay, okay…here we go…**

**Chapter 11**

Hiroki woke in an unfamiliar bed. However, a pair of very familiar arms wrapped around him stopped him from panicking. Then he remembered he and Nowaki had done it on the couch twice before he complained that the position was uncomfortable and Nowaki had immediately picked him up, much to his annoyance, and carried him to the bedroom. They made love three times more before the pain in Hiroki's leg and backside became too much to ignore and he sent Nowaki out of the room to get the drugs that Dr. Roberts had prescribed for him. Then he had fallen asleep in Nowaki's arms.

But now, he was awake, Jamie-san was not here…as far as he knew, and he wanted answers from Nowaki.

He opened his eyes to see Nowaki was still fast asleep beside him. He examined the face that had disappeared from his sight six months ago. This was the first really close look he'd gotten without there being a drug induced haze of dreamy aura around him. He was only noticing the aura now due to its sudden lack.

Now, he could see Nowaki.

He looked pale. As if he had been ill recently. But that was impossible. Nowaki was never sick. In the six years they had been together, Nowaki had never even had a sniffle.

Hiroki squinted and noticed something else. Tiny, almost invisible, wrinkles had appeared under his eyes. He knew wrinkles like that. Twenty-eight years of being stressed, having unrequited love and an anger management problem had given him small wrinkles there as well. But while his had been a long time coming, Nowaki had never had a problem with stress.

Hiroki reached out absently and traced one of the wrinkles. Nowaki didn't so much as twitch. _He must really be tired…_Hiroki pulled back his hand and just stared at Nowaki's beautiful face.

And then there was a loud slam and hurried footsteps before the door was thrown open and Jamie-san yelled, "Nowaaaaaakiiiiiiii, you're needed at the hospital and you're not answering your pager and—" He actually stopped talking for the first time since Hiroki had met him. He stared at the two men in his roommate's bed, Hiroki now sitting straight up while Nowaki was only opening his eyes. "I'm sorry!" He fled the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Hiro-san, what's going on?"

"Well, it seems you're late for work and your roommate didn't realize that we're a couple."

Nowaki rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Well, I told him I was in a relationship. He kept wanting to take me clubbing."

"Clubbing?"

Nowaki elaborated. "It's like going bar hopping only to different dance clubs. He said I was tall and hot and I would 'draw in the ladies,' whatever that means."

"And you said no?"

Nowaki looked surprise. "Of course. I don't want anyone other than you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki blushed and muttered something unintelligible. "What was that, Hiro-san?"

"I said I love you, brat."

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki didn't say anything more as he kissed Hiroki hard, leaving the brunet breathless. "I have to go to work," he said, finally.

"Y-yeah," Hiroki replied, somewhat winded.

"Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, I can manage on my own."

"if you're certain…" Nowaki pressed another kiss onto Hiroki's lips before he scrambled out of bed, leaving the other man to watch him put his clothes on with not so mild interest. Nowaki came back for a final kiss and then said goodbye and walked out into the main apartment. Hiroki heard his and Jamie's voices, muffled through the door, for a moment before the main door opened and closed.

Hiroki leaned back on the pillows, trying not to bask in last night's antics. Then he remembered he'd been planning to get the truth out of Nowaki this morning. "Dammit. Brat always knows how to change the subject."

Well, he could get the answers when Nowaki returned. That thought in mind, Hiroki drifted off to sleep.

**TBC…**

**Me: that's it for now. I'm just glad I got more than the first paragraph written since that was what I spent the most time on. Anyway, I'm totally late for class so I'm just gonna post this and go, so please review since I'm gonna go get yelled at now.**

**~CheyanneChi—**

**Hiroki: Wait, we don't get to say anything?**

**Me: I don't have time for you guys right now**

**Hiroki: Well make time**

**Me: Guh! Fine, whatever…say something**

**Hiroki: Uhh**

**Me: Time's up. Nowaki?**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san is actually at a loss for words**

**Me: thanks for the great comments. Bye now, ja ne.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	12. They Both Get What They Want

**Disclaimer: *stabbing self in face***

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, cut that out and say the disclaimer.**

**Chey: Why?**

**Nowaki: Because it's important.**

**Chey: No it's not.**

**Nowaki: Yes it is, and besides, you are so late you shouldn't be putting off writing this chapter any longer.**

**Chey: Now that's not fair, I've been blocked…**

**Hiroki: Yeah right, not even Akihiko gets blocked for two months.**

**Chey: How do you know? With Misaki around, he gets distracted pretty easily.**

**Hiroki: Shut up.**

**Chey: Okay, now I won't have to say the disclaimer.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san, now look what you've done.**

**Hiroki: It's not my fault.**

**Nowaki: In any case, Chey-chan, now.**

**Chey: Alright, alright. I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Nowaki: Thank you.**

**Chey: Now, onto the story!**

**Chapter 12**

Hiroki woke to the sound of the bedroom door opening. He opened his eyes and saw Nowaki holding a food tray and the medication he'd been prescribed.

"Hey, you're awake," Nowaki said lightly. He set the food beside the bed and sat beside him on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Hiroki replied instantly, not bothering to even consider if he was actually in pain.

"So, you want to make love?" Nowaki asked.

"So blunt. No, you idiot. I was just in a car accident. And anyway, we need to talk."

Nowaki looked down. "I guess we do."

"Why the hell did you leave?"

"Now who's being blunt?" Nowaki muttered, but looked up at his lover. "Because you said it was okay."

"I seriously doubt that."

"No but you did, you just forgot!"

"How could I forget something that important?"

"Well, you were grading papers when I told you. And you said it would be good for me to learn as much as I can so…I went."

Hiroki swatted him. "Don't discuss important things with me while I'm distracted. That was stupid, and anyway, did you even bring it up again after that?"

"Well, no, but—"

"And how long was it after that that you left for America?"

"About a month," he said sheepishly.

Hiroki twitched. "You planned to leave for a month and you didn't tell me?"

"I did tell you."

"No, you brought it up while I was busy and then never even told me when you were leaving."

"Well, I didn't want to talk about it."

"Why, did you think if I remembered, I would talk you out of it?"

"No, of course not!" Nowaki looked fierce. "I was afraid that if you encouraged me to go, then I would want to cling to you even more. And then I wouldn't be able to leave."

Hiroki frowned. "Yeah right, you would always have gone."

"You don't know that. You have no idea how much I love you." Nowaki reached out and embraced Hiroki hard. "Even after I left it was near impossible to not turn right around and go back and take you into my arms. Hiro-san, I need you so much it hurts inside."

"B-baka, shut up," Hiroki grumbled into Nowaki's shoulder.

"No, I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki felt his heart melt. He reached up and hugged Nowaki as well. "I love you too."

Nowaki pulled back to stare into Hiroki's eyes for a moment, then he kissed him. Hiroki kissed back, allowing Nowaki's tongue to slide into his mouth. Nowaki slowly lowered Hiroki back onto the bed, kissing him passionately. Nowaki kissed down Hiroki's neck tenderly, making sure he didn't cause his lover any pain. Hiroki moaned, Nowaki was making him melt inside. He felt heat washing over him along with pleasure as Nowaki tugged his clothes off.

He kissed the older man's chest lightly, and licked and suckled one of Hiroki's nipples, making him gasp in pleasure. He carefully avoided the tender spots where Hiroki had been injured, but he managed to hit pleasure points all over Hiroki's body.

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san…" Nowaki whispered to his lover. Hiroki rested his hands on Nowaki's back, clutching at him, even as he slid lower.

Hiroki's hands steadied on his head when the younger man paused over Hiroki's straining erection. He tugged down Hiroki's pants and admired his beauty for a few moments.

"Wh-what? Baka, quit staring." Hiroki blushed fiercely, staring at the other man.

"But you are beautiful." At Hiroki's glare, Nowaki smiled. "Okay, okay." He leaned down, taking the other man in.

Hiroki bit back a moan and flopped back letting Nowaki's love wash over him in waves of pleasure.

"Nowaki, oh god, Nowaki!"

**Chey: Since this is a T rated fic, the sex is minimal here. Sorry about that guys but I'm keeping it T.**

**Hiroki: Only cuz you like to piss people off.**

**Chey: As true as that may be, it is not the case here. I need my lovely reviewers to be satisfied…well, somewhat satisfied. In any case, please review you all, sorry it's so short, but it's five in the morning and I have not been to sleep.**

**Hiroki: Yeah yeah, sure.**

**Chey: Zzzzzzzzzzz…**

**Hiroki: Oi, wake up!**

**Chey: Zzzzzzzzzzz**

**Hiroki: Teme.**

**Chey: *smirk* Deal…Zzzzzzzzzz**

**Hiroki: Grrrrrrrrrrrr…**

**Chey: Zzzz—Thanks for reading—zzzz**


	13. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Bored…**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, that is not a disclaimer.**

**Chey: I don't care.**

**Nowaki: Chey!**

**Hiroki: Shut up both of you!**

**Chey: You're not the boss of me.**

**Nowaki: She needs to say the disclaimer.**

**Chey: I don't wanna!**

**Hiroki: *throws book***

**Chey: Oowwwwww…fine, whatever, I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: Finally.**

**Chey: Moving on now.**

**Chapter 13**

Hiroki woke up to see an empty bed. He sat up, feeling a lot less pain than he had yesterday. He yawned, and through off his blanket. He rolled his eyes as he realized that he was naked. Nowaki had stripped him at some point though he didn't remember it.

He knew he should have cared, but that pleasant pain he usually felt in his backside after Nowaki embraced him was not there. Nowaki hadn't done anything to him after he'd passed out.

Hiroki stood tentatively. Pain wasn't too bad, but he was rather tired. He stepped over to his suitcase, which Nowaki had put on top of the dresser and popped it open to pull out fresh clothes.

Dressed, he stepped out of the room. The first thing he saw was Jamie-san on the couch drinking a beer and reading some medical book or another. He turned and smiled. "Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah…is it morning or afternoon?"

"Afternoon."

"Good afternoon then."

Jamie grinned. "Good afternoon to you, too. Oh, Wattchan said to tell you that he's got a double shift to work and that I should help you if you have a problem taking your pills."

"Thanks, but I can take them myself."

"I totally get you not needing help. I'm a man, too. We need to exert masculinity every now and again."

"Okay." Hiroki raised an eyebrow, signaling that he wanted the subject dropped.

"I mean, I don't have anything against homosexual relationships but if you gotta be a tough guy, you shouldn't do the tough thing when it comes to medication."

"Okay, just stop right there," Hiroki snapped, his temper getting the better of him.

"But it's not an issue. Really! I'm totally okay with—"

"I said stop!" Hiroki glowered at the young doctor. "Don't talk about things you don't understand, got it?"

Jamie knew an authoritative voice when he heard one. Hiroki was sounding like the vicious teacher that threw things at his students. Jamie looked properly cowed and stared at the floor. "Yes sir."

"Good," Hiroki said shortly. He went to the fridge and grabbed a can of beer.

"Erm, you can't have any alcohol while you're on medication."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. He could scare this kid into not stopping him, but Nowaki would guilt trip the crap out of him when he came back. He sighed and threw the beer back into the fridge, pulling out a Diet Coke instead. He proceeded to wander over to a book shelf to see if there was any good reading material.

Medical books, medical books and more medical books.

"I have a couple of Usami Akihiko-Sensei's books in my room if you're interested."

"Nah, I've read them all. I'll read Akihiko's new manuscript."

"Oh, okay. So, can I read it when you're done?" He looked hopeful.

Hiroki was hardly one to stop someone from reading. He nodded. "As long as you don't leak any of it on the internet."

"Of course," he nodded vigorously.

"It's alright then, I'll loan it to when I'm done."

"Awesome." They passed the rest of the afternoon in companionable silence, much to Hiroki's relief.

**To be continued…**

**Ugh, I'm ready for a nap. Anyway, please review so I can be nice and cheerful when I wake up. Thanks so much:)))**


	14. This is Ridiculous

**Disclaimer: I DON'T WANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Nowaki: Don't be such a child**

**Hiroki: Oh my god, not this again, you know what, get out. Both of you!**

**Nowaki: What? You can't kick me out.**

**Hiroki: CheyannChika does not own Junjou Romantica. There, it's taken of. Girl, start typing the story.**

**Chey: Yes, Sensei. Oh, and for the record, readers, Jamie can read a decent amount of Japanese. His speaking ability just isn't quite up to par.**

**Chapter 14**

Nowaki returned to the apartment to Jamie and Hiro-san standing at opposite ends of the living room yelling at each other. Nowaki was shocked. He knew his lover had a temper but Jamie was always so amicable.

"You just don't get it! That story is pure drivel! It's riddled with lies and inaccuracies!"

"It doesn't matter if it's true! It's a masterpiece of writing. When I found out the author's true name, it was just a bonus."

"It does matter! Akihiko is purveying two people who are based on actual people, but is taking out the truth. Really all, he is using is names and appearances. Hiroki was actually red in the face. His hands were clenching and unclenching, as if he were dying to throw a book at the younger man.

"I wonder if everything actually is accurate and you're just trying to pull the wool over my eyes. Your anger issues are certainly similar to the ones of the Hiro-san in the story." Jamie looked totally terrified, but was trying hard to stand his ground, but a bruise on his cheek told Nowaki he'd already been hit with a book.

"No, none of it is true! It's all fiction created by the mind of a guy who happens to have a friend named Hiroki. Everything in the story beyond that is untrue!"

"How do you know that? If none of it is true then maybe it's a different Hiroki and Nowaki."

"It's not a different Hiroki and Nowaki! It's us!"

"Aha! There it is." Jamie pointed at him and grinned triumphantly.

Hiroki flinched. Nowaki looked at the book at Jamie's feet and saw a book with two boys on it. He glimpsed the title which read _Junai Egoist_ in romanji(1). He walked over to Jamie and picked it up. He flipped it over to the back and read the summary and stared.

_Hiroki thought he'd lost his chance at love when  
he had a failed one night stand with his first love.  
Crying in the park, he met Nowaki, a middle  
schooler. Nowaki wants Hiroki to tutor him for  
high school, but is that all he wants? Will a  
secret kiss spark a new love or will the first love's  
return ruin the newfound relationship?_

Nowaki flipped the book back over and read the author's name: Akikawa Yayoi. It didn't ring any bells, but he could guess from the argument that this was Usami Akihiko's penname.

"Hiro-san, how does Usami-san know all the details of our relationship?" Nowaki asked slowly.

Hiroki froze before slowly focusing on the spot. He stared at his lover, who stared back. "Uh, welcome back, Nowaki."

"I'm home," he said automatically. "What's this book?"

"Aha ha ha ha. I got drunk with Akihiko and he must have questioned me because he knew things that I didn't remember telling him."

"So our relationship is a novel so popular that it got translated into English?"

Hiroki rubbed the back of his head. "So it would seem."

"Ha, I knew it!" Jamie cried out. Hiroki shot him a glare and he quieted.

"So Jamie-chan now knows all the intimate details of our relationship because you told your ex and he wrote about it and published it?" Nowaki summed up.

"It sounds so bad when you put it like that." Hiroki looked down, feeling guilty.

"Wait, Usami Akihiko-Sensei is your ex?" Jamie yelped.

"He's not!" Hiroki yelled back. "He not."

"That's not what it says in the book."

"I told you the book is fiction."

"But you just—"

"Quiet!"

"But—"

"Shut up."

"Hiro-cha—"

"Stop!" he yelled. He turned away and stalked to the front door. "I'm going out."

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried. Hiroki flinched, but slammed the door shut behind him.

Alex-san poked his head out of his room. "What's all the yelling? Oh, Kamijou-san, what's going on?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm just going for a walk."

"Okay, don't stress yourself out too bad. You don't wanna end up back at the hospital."

Hiroki nodded and went downstairs. He went outside into the bleak wintry sunlight. He stared out at the snow. He was confused inside. He wanted Nowaki. He also wanted to go home. He wanted both of those things. The problem was, what did Nowaki want? He knew Nowaki wanted him, but did he want him as much as he wanted this? Nowaki wanted to be a doctor, but did Nowaki want to be the doctor here? Would he eventually come back to Japan? Back to him?

Hiroki sagged. He didn't know what to do anymore. He saw a bench and sat down. He watched people walk by, lost in thought. Then an older man, probably in his late thirties, approached him. "Hey, you're pretty cute. Wanna have some fun?"

"Get bent," Hiroki replied, in English.

"Oh, don't be like that, babe. Come on, I know a dark alley where we can have some fun." He reached out and touched his shoulder. Hiroki swatted the hand away. "Oooh, not nice." He grasped Hiroki's arm and pulled him to his feet. Hiroki struggled in the man's grasp but his wounds made him weak. He couldn't break the man's hold. The man leaned in and tried to kiss him. Hiroki fought back as hard as he could.

**To be continued…**

**Footnotes: 1) Romanji: Japanese words written out using letters rather than symbols**

**Chey: Hey y'all, I finished this chapter really fast…I think. *checking* yeah, I updated a week ago.**

**Nowaki: Congratulations**

**Chey: Thank you:) Can I have a cookie?**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, you have to ask Misa-chan.**

**Misaki: This isn't my story, leave me out of this!**

**Chey: Misaki-kun, can I have a cookie?**

**Misaki: Now look what you've done.**

**Chey: Please?**

**Misaki: Ugh, fine. Here you go. *hands over cookie***

**Chey: Yay, thank you! My hand's cramping now, so I'm gonna stop, you guys review okay? I'm holding out for seven reviews this time:)**

**~CheyanneChika**


	15. Hiroki Gets Attacked

**Disclaimer: *Sobbing***

**Hiroki: Seriously? Okay, stop!**

**Chey: I don't want to! *continues sobbing***

**Hiroki: Enough, just say that you don't own us and you can get to the story.**

**Chey: *sniff* I don't own you…or Nowaki.**

**Hiroki: There, now get to the story, brat.**

**Chey: Okay, fine.**

**Chapter 15**

Jamie watched the door slam behind Hiroki. Then he looked back at Nowaki. "Sorry man, I didn't realize when I showed him the book and made a joke about how the names were the same that it actually was you two."

Nowaki sighed and kept staring at the door. He knew Hiroki needed a bit of space, but he really wanted to run after him. "It's fine, but this thing, between him and Usami-san, it annoys me and he does his best to keep his involvement with that guy separate from me. I know he's trying to protect me, but still…" Nowaki looked and the book still in his hand. "Unbelievable. I can't believe he actually wrote this stuff down."

"This isn't the only story like it. Now that I know this guy is actually Usami-Sensei, I know there's a story called _Junai Romantica_ staring himself. It's a sequel to another story that I don't remember what it was called. That one was Usami and a guy named Takahiro. The sequel is him and Takahiro's little brother Misaki-chan, who has become his true love."

Nowaki raised an eyebrow. He was about to get caught up in an interesting conversation in which he could trash Usami-san, but a knock at the door interrupted him. "Nowaki? It's Alex."

"It's open!" Nowaki called back.

Alex popped open the door. "Hey guys, what's going on? Your friend just took off."

"He's mad," Jamie said. "Hiro-chan didn't know that his friend, who published a story starring him, got it translated into English."

"Oh, well I just wanted to remind you guys about that creeper who's been hanging around this street."

Nowaki's heart stuttered. He ran to the door, tugged on his shoes and dashed past Alex down the hall. He dashed outside and looked about.

Hiroki was pinned under the creeper, who looked very muscular.

Nowaki's heart stopped. He just stared. Then he saw Hiroki being pushed back and his senses returned to him.

"Oi!" Nowaki yelled, racing down the street. "Get the hell away from my Hiro-san!" The man didn't let go, but he hesitated and gave Hiroki opportunity to use his free hand to bash the man on the head the way he did with students, only about thirty times harder. The man's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he released Hiroki, keeling backward and falling to the sidewalk.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki cried, running up to him. He swiftly wrapped his arms around the other man protectively. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, get off me." Hiroki struggled in his lover's arms, fighting the urge to sag in Nowaki's embrace. He slipped out of Nowaki's grasp, and turned to look at him. Nowaki's eyes were feverish and frantic. "I'm fine, really."

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Hiroki sagged suddenly, his energy fleeing his body now that crisis was averted. He cast a brief glance at his attacker to see if he was still breathing, then grasped Nowaki's shoulder for support. Nowaki scooped him up, bridal style and carried him, under violent protest, back to the apartment. Alex was waiting for them.

"I see you two made up," he said with a grin.

Nowaki nodded vigorously. Hiroki just rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad," Alex said. "Don't fight so much with him, Kamijou-san. I haven't seen him so happy in the last few days in, well, ever."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. Nowaki just laughed and said, "See you on shift tonight."

"Later man." Nowaki kept walking and helped Hiroki back to his apartment.

When they walked in, the apartment was empty. Evidently, Jamie had bailed while they had been outside. They went into the bedroom and Nowaki helped Hiroki get undressed and joined him in bed. He kissed the older man gently and they both took a nap.

…

Nowaki woke with twenty minutes until he had to leave for his next shift. He changed his clothes and went into the living room. Jamie was there. "Hey," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Hey."

"Um, I'm sorry about earlier today. I didn't actually realize what I said would piss him off. I thought it was ironic, not accurate."

"I know. It's just, it's just a raw subject."

"I won't bring it up again."

"Good."

"So, are you going on shift again?"

"Yeah, Alex covered a few shifts of mine while I was taking care of Hiro-san, and he's got a date tonight, so I'm covering for him."

"Well, I guess we'll be going together. I've got shift tonight as well."

"Cool, but I'm leaving now, I need some coffee."

"Okay, see ya at work." Nowaki walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Jamie-san."

Jamie yelped and spun to see Hiroki leaning on the door frame of Nowaki's room. "Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Mmm, sorry." Hiroki stared at him for a moment, making the younger man slightly uncomfortable. "Look, I don't care if you want to speak with me about Akihiko, but don't bring him up while Nowaki is around."

"Uh, sure." Jamie watched Hiroki carefully. His face was stern but there was a certain light in his eyes when he was protecting Nowaki. It was sweet and made him look slightly vulnerable. Jamie looked harder. He was rather beautiful. Jamie's heart thumped a bit.

"Anyway, I'm going back to sleep." He turned away shut the door behind him, leaving a thoroughly confused young doctor in the living room.

Jamie's heart was beating way too fast.

**To be continued…**

**And another cliffhanger! So we've got some new trouble, please review and I'll love you:) **

**By the way, I'll be releasing my sequel to Takahiro Finds Out in about two weeks. Please read it too.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~Chey**


	16. Nowaki is Worried and Hiroki Needs Beer

**Disclaimer: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Nowaki: Chey, enough, just say it.**

**Chey: No comment.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san, help me out here.**

**Chey: No, don't get involved.**

**Hiroki: So you don't want me involved.**

**Chey: Nope.**

**Hiroki: Then say the disclaimer!**

**Chey: Ugh, fine, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 16**

On break, Jamie approached Nowaki. "Hey, so how did you meet Hiro-chan?"

"Don't call him that," Nowaki said stiffly.

"Fine, how did you meet Kamijou-san?"

"He was upset, I saw him in the park and fell instantly in love with his sad face. I asked him to tutor me so I could pass high school entrance exams. He agreed and I got to be with him." Nowaki smiled absently as he thought about Hiro-san.

"Was he always this angry?"

"Oh yes. He was constantly hitting me with books and pencils and whatever he could get his hands on."

"Interesting."

"Why are you asking?" Something in Nowaki's head twitched but he didn't know what it meant.

"No reason," he said hastily. No need to stir the pot. "But are you two like really serious? I mean, he did come all the way here for you."

"We were serious, but since he came here, I don't know, he seems a little distant. I think he's still mad at me."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't really tell him that I came here."

Jamie's eyes bugged, flabbergasted. "You didn't tell your boyfriend that you were leaving the country for two years?"

"I can do the work in one year. I'm sure I can."

"So you didn't tell your boyfriend that you were leaving the country to one year?"

Nowaki winced. "Yes," he said.

"Why?"

"Because…" he hesitated.

"Did you think he would stop you?"

"No, I was afraid he would cheer me on. Tell me to get here as fast as I can."

"Oh, well wouldn't that be good?"

"In theory, yes, in practice, no." He rubbed the back of his head. "I think if I had told him, I would have wanted him to stop me. Because, if he had said don't go, I wouldn't go. But he would never ever say that. He'd give me up if I asked him to. He would let me go because he is the most unselfish person I know." He smiled bitterly. "I love him. I really truly love him. And I can't let him let me go."

Jamie looked down, avoiding Nowaki's over bright eyes. "I'm sure Hiro loves you."

"I hope so." Nowaki felt so insecure. He never let it show, but Hiro-san had Usami-san. He could leave. He could go back to the man he'd loved for fifteen years. They were still close. "I've been with him for six years, but I'm four years younger than him, and he won't let that go. Usami-san is his age and has been friends with him since grade school. Plus he's a bestselling author, he's rich, and he knows more about Hiro-san than I ever could." He heaved a sigh and glanced at his watch. "I gotta go, I'll see you later." He got up and left.

"Later," Jamie replied. He rubbed his head, feeling guilty as anything. Nowaki was truly a great person. He couldn't stand in the way of that.

No way.

Definitely not.

Right?

…

Hiroki looked around, making sure neither Jamie nor Nowaki were in the apartment before he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He sat back on the couch, took a sip and grabbed Akihiko's manuscript.

A hand reached from nowhere tugged the beer out of his grasp. "Oi!" he looked up. Alex grinned at him. "What are you, a ninja?" He hadn't even heard the man come in.

"You know you can't mix alcohol and drugs." Alex sipped the beer.

"Ass," Hiroki muttered. Nowaki had sicced Alex on him. Idiot.

"Sticks and stones, man." He dropped onto the couch and took another sip. "Get over it and get better fast so you can drink this."

"This sucks." Hiroki's attention drifted back to the manuscript in his lap. This was one of the more interesting parts.

"Whatcha reading?"

"A friend of mine is a writer. I do some editing before he sends it to his real editor."

"Sounds cool. The guy anyone I know of?"

"Probably not. The name is Usami Akihiko."

"You're right, I have never heard of him."

"Thank god," he muttered.

Alex raised an eyebrow but let it go. He took one more sip and set the empty can down. "I gotta go to my date. I'm confiscating the beer. Jamie has keys to my place so he can get it back when he gets home."

"Yeah, whatever. Get out."

Alex laughed and punched his shoulder gently. "Catch ya later."

"Bye."

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Poor Nowaki.**

**Nowaki: I only want Hiro-san. He's mine, you can't have him.**

**Hiroki: I'm not your property.**

**Jamie: Yeah, he can be with whomever he wants.**

**Hiroki: Shut up and stay out of this.**

**Chey: And we're back to arguing. Anyway, you all should review and thanks so much to the 100+ of you who favourited me.**

**~Chey**


	17. Hiroki Gets his Beer

**Disclaimer: *rolling eyes***

**Nowaki: Do we have to do this again?**

**Chey: Of course we do.**

**Nowaki: Can you please just say the disclaimer and get it over with?"**

**Chey: Hmm, let me think about it…mmm, no.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san, please help.**

**Chey: Okay, okay, I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: There you go.**

**Chapter 17**

Jamie came home and found Hiroki glaring angrily at the manuscript. "What's wrong, Hiro-chan?"

"Need. Beer. Now."

"I see Alex must have stopped by." He opened fridge, unsurprised by the lack of alcohol. "You're living in an apartment complex filled with doctors. They won't be letting you drink until you're finished with your meds."

"So I've gathered," he muttered darkly.

"I'll pick it up now then, so that I won't have to go in after he has already brought his girlfriend back."

"Do that."

"Well, don't go and drink it the moment I fall asleep."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Kay, back later. Nowaki won't be back til graveyard shift is over."

"Noted. I'm going to read and then go to bed."

"Hopefully I'll be back before then." He scrounged around in a kitchen drawer until he found a set of keys. Then he left.

Hiroki turned back to the manuscript, angrily scratching at one of the lines. Akihiko's work was getting too depressing. Hiroki almost wished someone would come along and give him something less tragic to focus on. Maybe even Takahiro…no. He did not want that. Someone else. Anyone else. He scratched out another line and wrote over it.

He'd scratched out a couple more lines when Jamie returned with beer. Hiroki's throat went dry. He wanted the beer. "I haven't taken my meds yet. Can I have one?"

"No."

"Oh screw it." He tossed the manuscript aside and went to the kitchen. "Get out of my way," he said icily, glaring at Jamie.

Jamie broke out in a sweat but held his ground. "No."

"Now."

Jamie looked fearful and jumped out of the way.

"Thank you." Hiroki sidestepped him. He took a beer and downed it. Then went back and picked up his manuscript to read. Within ten minutes, he felt woozy. "Oooh…" He stood up and staggered to the bathroom, and lost what little was currently in his stomach.

"We did try to tell you," Jamie decided to point out. "Me, Nowaki and Alex, we all said—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiroki yelled, grabbing the nearest thing at hand, a toothbrush, and lobbed it at Jamie's head. "Get out!"

Jamie took the order and fled. He did decide to be nice though and leave some anti-nausea medicine where he could find it.

Hiroki slumped beside the toilet, pissed off. His stomach ached and his hair was matted with sweat. He dragged himself up, tugged off his clothes and heaved himself into the tub and turned on the shower. Hot water cascaded down on him. He let out a breath and felt much better.

He let his thoughts wonder. Nowaki seemed to be busy here. He also seemed happy here. Hiroki wondered if Nowaki would want to come home with him. Would he want to come home at all? Nowaki had friends here. He could practice medicine here just as easily as he could at home. In fact, the only thing that kept him in Japan was, well, himself. Was he tying Nowaki down?

"Nowaki," he breathed as water splashed down his face. He wanted Nowaki to be free, but at the same time, he wanted Nowaki all for himself. The question was, what should he do?

"I should leave," he murmured. "I should really leave."

Water poured down the drain, it was impossible to tell that tears were mixed into it.

…

At the hospital, Nowaki yawned. The graveyard shift was finally almost over. He'd been working nearly sixteen hours and all he wanted to do was fall asleep, wrapped around his lovely Hiro-san. He looked at the chart of the patient he was supposed to be checking. "I'm sorry," he said, yawning again. "I'm a bit tired today."

"It's alright, Doctor," Dr. Roberts said teasingly. "What's the best medication to give to the patient?" he quizzed.

Nowaki consulted the chart again. The man had been in a house fire. He was suffering from third degree burns on his legs. He answered the question correctly.

"Very good, moving on." As they went on through rounds, Nowaki fought any further yawns.

Soon he would get back to the apartment and back to his lover.

…

Nowaki staggered in at about five AM. He found Hiro-san passed out on the couch. Nowaki smiled and picked him up and carried him to bed. He didn't even react. Nowaki laid him down and curled up around him. He fell asleep almost instantaneously.

When he woke at about three PM he found Hiroki in the entrance hall with a packed suitcase.

"Hiro-san, what's going on?"

"I'm leaving."

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Okay, so I wanted to make this chapter longer but you all know how much I love cliffhangers and this was the best breaking point.**

**Hiroki: You're torturing people, you brat.**

**Chey: I know that. It keeps them on their toes.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, you really shouldn't**

**Chey: Oi, my story, my rules. Everybody review please and I will love you forevermore. **

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~Chey**


	18. Hiroki is Leaving?

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to say.**

**Nowaki: Oh really.**

**Chey: Yes, really.**

**Nowaki: You know that's not true.**

**Chey: Ugh, fine. I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: Good girl.**

**Chapter 18**

"What?" Nowaki asked, unable to comprehend what his lover had just said.

"I can't stay here. I'm going back to Japan." Hiroki refused to meet the younger man's eyes.

"But—"

"No, I have no place here. I have a job at home, and I know you love it here. So I'm going." He lifted his suitcase and sidestepped Nowaki. Then he reached for the door handle.

Nowaki's hand slammed against the door, holding it shut. Hiroki stared at the door, eyes wide. He felt Nowaki standing over him, stiffly.

Hiroki's mouth worked. He hated leaving. He knew it was the right thing to do but he just couldn't. He couldn't let Nowaki go. He reached up and Nowaki's wrist, and spun around to look up at the much taller man. In two seconds flat, Nowaki had Hiroki pinned against the door with his mouth on him. They kissed with unbelievable fervor, bruising each other's lips and grasping at the other's body. Hiroki slid to the floor, pulling Nowaki with him, refusing to let go even once.

Nowaki only cared that Hiroki was staying here and kissing him. He tugged at the buttons of Hiro-san's shirt, murmuring the man's name over and over in between kisses. Hiroki didn't stop him, choosing instead to tug at Nowaki's lab coat and untuck his shirt.

…

Hiroki sat up in bed. The other side was empty but for a note. "Back soon, Nowaki," was all it said. He sighed and looked down.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hiroki muttered. "I was gonna leave."

A knock on the door sounded. "Hiro-chan?" Jamie called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He opened the door then hastily slammed it shut, blushing. He'd seen Hiroki naked. "Uh, erm, I made some lunch if you… if you want to get dressed."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. They were both guys. Why was it a big deal? "Sure, I'll be out in a bit." He stood up and remembered that his clothes were all in the suitcase in the entryway. He started to go out into the main apartment. He got about two feet before Jamie saw him. The doctor dropped the glasses that he was holding and dashed into the kitchen yelling apologies.

Hiroki shook his head and walked out to the entryway. It was empty. "Hey Jamie-san?" he called.

"Y-yes?" Jamie stuttered.

"Did you see a suitcase in the hall?"

"Uh, uh no."

"Thanks," he muttered, going back to his room.

Evidently, Nowaki had plans for him sticking around because all of his clothes were tucked away in the dresser. He shook his head and sighed. That boy always managed to mess up anything he had planned. Hell, that might be part of the reason he loved Nowaki.

While he was getting dressed he thought that this situation wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought. And the only thing that could screw this up would be if… no, that would never happen. Not in a million years.

He went out into the apartment to find Jamie putting on his jacket. He looked away, still scarlet in the face despite the fact that Hiroki was now fully dressed. "Uh, I'm going out to get a new pair of boots. These ones are kind of ratty."

"Oh, have fun."

"Um, do you want to come? We can go grab some food too."

"Is there anywhere good to eat around here?"

"This is New York! Everywhere is good to eat."

"Okay, I'm in."

Jamie smiled and waited for him to get on his shoes.

…

"You know you can't drink here."

"I know…I'll just have water. Besides, beer tastes weird here."

Jamie laughed. "Well that's cuz Japanese beer is way different from American. It's better."

"No way."

"Yuh huh."

"Actually, I think that it has more alcohol in it. You're drunk after two bars and four drinks."

"Naw man, I just can't hold my liquor."

"Oh really?" Hiroki got a glass of water and sipped it while Jamie downed another beer. "At least you're honest about it."

"What about you? Can you hold it?"

"Of course. It takes ten, no, twenty beers to make me more talkative. Would you like to see?"

"Don't you remember what happened with the last one you drank?"

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He took another sip of water. "This is so lame."

"Oh, here you," an eerily familiar voice said. "Why am I not surprised? I knew that the first place I should look for you would be the local bars. I tried two others before this one, seems I must have just missed you at one of them. Sorry about that." A hand landed on Hiroki's shoulder. "Eh? Why are you only drinking water?"

Hiroki turned to face the speaker, with unbelieving horror in his eyes.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Uh oh, I wonder who the mystery person is.**

**Hiroki: Stop. You little brat, you just have to be annoying don't you?**

**Chey: But of course.**

**Hiroki: Brat.**

**Chey: You already said that.**

**Hiroki: Cuz you are.**

**Chey: Oh well. Anyway, please review.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~Cheyanne**


	19. Mystery Visitor

**Disclaimer: Erm…I don't remember what I was going to say.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan!**

**Chey: It's not my fault…I just forgot.**

**Nowaki: You're supposed to say that you don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Chey: Oh yeah, I don't own it.**

**Nowaki: Good!**

**Chey: Okay then:)**

**Chapter 19**

"Akihiko?" Hiroki asked with a deadly calm voice.

"Ooh, right in one." Akihiko dropped into a seat.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I got bored and Aikawa said that one of my books just got translated into English and that a bookstore in New York wanted me to do a book signing. She was shocked when I agreed. It was almost worth it."

"Where is she?"

"At the bookstore prepping for tomorrow."

"So you're free tonight."

"Yes, as are you…which brings me back to why water? Or do they sell vodka by the glass here?"

"It's water. Doctor's orders."

"What happened?"

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Car accident, and I've gathered that the painkillers for my busted ribs and alcohol don't mix."

"Indeed, so who's your friend? And where's your tall boyfriend?"

Hiroki sighed. "This is Jamie-san, ignore him, he's drunk. Nowaki is on shift at the hospital."

"Oh, is that he's gaping at me?"

Hiroki looked around and saw that Jamie was gaping openly at Akihiko. "No," he said, dully. "He thinks your work is good for some strange reason."

"Cool. Hi, I'm Akihiko Usami."

"U-Usami Sensei! Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually meeting—" As he spoke, he was getting up off the bar stool. He stumbled, fell and his eyes rolled up into his head.

"He can't hold his liquor," Akihiko said, looking down.

"Obviously."

"So, broken ribs?" He sat down and signaled to the bartender.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Hiroki."

"Not your fault."

"Sapporo beer please."

Hiroki spluttered. "They have that here?"

Akihiko pointed at the bottle on the shelf advertizing everything they sell. "Man, this sucks. It's here and I still can't drink it."

"Again, sorry."

"This one is your fault you know." He looked back at Jamie and kicked him. "Oi, wake up!"

Jamie twitched and shot up, hitting his head against the bar trying to get up. He fell back down, clutching his head. "Owww."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm guessing you've got work in the morning?"

"Erm, yeah. I have to do Rounds at eight."

"I have no idea what that means?"

"It means that he has to go around with all the other trainee doctors and gets quizzed by a lead doctor."

"Thank you Mr. Not Pre-Med."

"I worked a practice case where a medical student misdiagnosed a patient in law school."

"Did he get off?"

"I was the defense attorney. So of course."

"Self absorbed, much?"

"I tell it like it is," Akihiko replied lightly. The bartender handed I'm a glass of imported Sapporo Beer, which he sipped at before saying, "Does the big guy know you're out and about?"

"No."

"Oh, secret partying."

Hiroki sighed. "What are you really doing here, Akihiko?"

"I told you, the book signing." Hiroki just raised an eyebrow. "What? I can't come check on my good friend whom I'm very worried about since he got a letter from New York and suddenly took off with absolutely no warning?"

Hiroki snorted. "So you traveled eight thousand and some miles to check on me."

"And it was good I did since you broke your ribs."

"All you're doing is pointing and laughing, what use is that?"

"It provides comic relief to your unfolding love drama with Nowaki-san."

"Don't you dare make this into one of your crappy novels," Hiroki snarled.

"Too late. Anyway, can you come to the signing tomorrow? You can bring your lover." He looked down. "Or this guy, or both, just come."

Hiroki sighed. "Fine, I'll be there. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Excellent."

"Whatever," Hiroki muttered, sipping his water. "So how long are you here for?"

"Two or three days more. Takahiro asked me if I could help his little brother pass his entrance exams into college."

"Oh, Takahiro again."

"Is that a problem?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just waiting for you to move on. He's straight and has a girlfriend."

"I don't care."

Hiroki shook his head. When was Akihiko going to get a clue? "I hope you go and fall in love with someone who's just as stubborn as you are."

"That'll be the day."

"And I bet he'll annoy me every bit as much as you do. A match made in heaven."

"Takahiro and I are a match made in heaven…he just hasn't figured it out yet."

"Uh huh, whatever."

"You don't think we're perfect for each other?"

"Hell no. You're a serious sophisticated rich guy who also happens to be gay. He's a straight air head with a girlfriend and a serious brother complex. You two have nothing in common."

"He likes my writing. That was the only reason he talked to me."

"I like your writing—the non-BL stuff—but I don't see you falling in love with me!"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy there?" Akihiko asked with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up." He was flustered. He clamped down on his emotions. "I love Nowaki and Nowaki loves me. You should get someone who you can love and who can love you back."

"I think I'll just have to wait for Takahiro to come around."

"Pathetic," Hiroki said dully. He wanted his friend to have something, even if it wasn't him—not that he wanted to go out with Akihiko anymore. He sighed. "I'm leaving first. I have to take this guy home so he can sleep off the alcohol before _Rounds._"

"Fine, I'll hail a cab for you."

"Thanks."

Akihiko paid his tab and picked up Jamie who had dropped off to sleep leaning against the bar. Hiroki fumbled through the man's pockets until he found his wallet. He paid the tab and supported Jamie, ignoring the pain in his ribs and dragged him out while Akihiko hurried off to get a taxi. By the time the two of them got outside, there was a cab waiting. Hiroki thanked his best friend and gave directions to the cabbie before heaving Jamie into the backseat.

"See you tomorrow," Akihiko said, turning away to find another cab back to his hotel.

"Bye," Hiroki called back, slamming the door shut. The cab took them back home.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: So Akihiko decided to make a guest appearance. Isn't that peachy?**

**Usagi: I seem to be popping up in a lot of your Hirowaki stories.**

**Chey: I'm tired of writing just about them. I'm only writing one story that's completely focused on you and Misaki.**

**Usagi: Sure.**

**Chey: Anyway, please review. I need them and crave them desperately. Please feed that hunger.**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~Cheyanne**


	20. Hangover

**Disclaimer: Um…I don't know.**

**Nowaki: Yes you do.**

**Chey: I do?**

**Nowaki: Yes.**

**Chey: Oh yeah, I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: Very good.**

**Hiroki: Enough with the praise. Can we get to the story please?**

**Chey: Party pooper.**

**Chapter 20 (wow, the big two zero…WOOT celebrate!)**

Hiroki dragged Jamie to the elevator, his ribs burning. Jamie remained in blissful dreamland and unaware of Hiroki's struggles.

On their floor, Hiroki found he was unable to move Jamie-san any further. He contemplated leaving to sleep in the elevator, but then, as luck would have it, Alex came out of his room and saw the predicament Hiroki was in. "Need a hand?"

Hiroki nodded gruffly. He needed the morphine pills he'd been prescribed. Alex hoisted Jamie off the ground and lugged him down to his and Nowaki's apartment. "You got the keys?"

"I think they're in his pocket." Hiroki started digging through Jamie's pockets til he came up with a handful of keys.

"It's the one with the teddy bear key top." Hiroki looked at it. It looked familiar. Then it hit him. It looked exactly like a miniature version of that stupid giant teddy bear that Akihiko had on his couch. Ridiculous. Hiroki sighed and stuck it in the lock.

Before he could turn it though, the door was yanked open from the inside. Hiroki looked up at Nowaki's panicked face. "What are you doing home? I thought you wouldn't be back til mor—" he was cut short as Nowaki shot out of the apartment and embraced him fiercely. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"You just left! You didn't leave a note or anything. I thought, even after what happened this morning, that you had left me. I was so worried. Hiro-san, oh Hiro-san!"

"Calm down, you're hurting me." Nowaki released him, remembering the broken ribs. "I'm not leaving. Jamie just invited me out to show me the sights, which turned into bar hopping."

"Hiro-san, were you drinking?"

"No, I just had water and soda. Jamie-san is drunk off his face, though."

"But he has Rounds in the morning."

"So he told me."

Nowaki sighed. "Dr. Martinez threatened death if he was hung over at rounds again."

"Not my problem."

Nowaki took Jamie from Alex and lugged him to his bedroom, calling a goodnight to Alex.

"Night!" Alex called back. "Same to you, Kamijou-san."

"Yeah, night." Hiroki closed the door on Alex's retreating back, then turned to see Nowaki had returned. He jerked in surprise. "B-baka, don't sneak up on me like that."

Nowaki's only response was to hug him, gentler this time. "Hiro-san," he murmured. "I love you."

Hiroki blushed, his arms automatically wrapping around his lover's neck. "Idiot." He lost himself as Nowaki pulled back just enough to kiss him and drown him in pleasure.

…

Hiroki woke up with a very sore body. He looked over to see Nowaki fast asleep beside him. It was one of the few times he'd beaten Nowaki to waking after a lovemaking session. He must really be exhausted. Hiroki ran a hand casually through Nowaki's hair. His hand slid down along Nowaki's neck and over the taught skin of his shoulder. He whipped his hand back the moment he realized what he was doing and scrambled out of bed, flushing furiously.

He got dressed and fled to the kitchen glancing at the clock. It was 7:30 AM. He glanced around and saw Jamie sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee and a cold compress. He moaned, unable to form words through his hangover.

"Morning," Hiroki replied to the moan, going to the kitchen. "You want some eggs?"

"Nnng."

"So yes?" Hiroki glanced over his shoulder to see Jamie bob his shoulder once.

Nowaki came in just as Hiroki had dumped eggs onto the half unconscious doctor's plate. Hiroki looked over at him. "I made some for you too."

Nowaki smiled. "Thanks." He sat down at the table as Hiroki served him as well before sitting at the table with his own food.

"Yeah, thanks," Jamie slurred, shoveling food and coffee into his mouth. Five minutes later, he shoved himself to his feet, put on a coat and staggered out the door to get to work. "See you tonight."

"Bye," Nowaki and Hiroki said at the same time.

"So when do you leave for work?" Hiroki asked.

"Today is finally my day off now that I've covered for everyone who covered for me, so I'm free to take you sightseeing."

Hiroki twitched and looked down. He had to go to Akihiko's book signing. "Well, could you take me to a bookstore called New York Books?"

"Uh sure, why?"

"Because Akihiko asked me to come give him a hand." Hiroki looked down so he wouldn't have to look at Nowaki's face.

"Usami-san is here?" Even though Hiroki couldn't see it, he knew Nowaki was jealous.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Book signing."

"Did he call you? Tell you that he was here?"

"Well, he knew I was in New York, but he didn't know where I was until he bumped into me at the ba…r." Hiroki flinched at his stupid words. He couldn't believe that he'd just said that. His eyes shot up to meet Nowaki's. They were scarily cool, the blue in them darkening. Hiroki hastily looked down again.

"You went to a bar with Akihiko?" he questioned flatly.

"With Jamie-san only. And I didn't know Akihiko would be there. Honestly."

"So you're going to his book signing."

"As his friend."

"Uh huh."

"Well, then, can I go as your lover?"

Hiroki flushed. "I guess."

"Then let's go."

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Yay, jealousy is going to flare.**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan you're so cruel.**

**Chey: I know. Anyways, please review, love love love and all that.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cheyanne**


	21. The Book Signing

**Disclaimer: Umm…what was I gonna say?**

**Nowaki: Chey-chan, you're supposed to say the disclaimer.**

**Chey: Am I?**

**Nowaki: Yes.**

**Chey: Man, I don't feel like saying it.**

**Nowaki: Please?**

**Chey: Stop it.**

**Nowaki: *puppy dog eyes***

**Chey: Fine, I know nothing.**

**Nowaki: Good.**

**Chapter 21**

Hiroki and Nowaki got to the bookstore about twenty minutes before the book signing was about to start.

They found the entrance completely blocked by hordes of Usami Akihiko fans.

"Oh brilliant," Hiroki muttered darkly. "How the hell am I supposed to help him now?"

"Hiroki!" a voice yelled. Hiroki spun to see his best friend get out of a rental Jag. He waved then hurried to the other side of the car to open the other door. It was in vain though since the door was shoved open by a red faced teen. The teen looked toward Hiroki and paled instantly. Akihiko, however, was oblivious. "Come on, back entrance!"

Somebody noticed him and yelled in English, "OH MY GOD! IT'S AKIHIKO USAMI!" As one, the mob turned to see him.

"I would advise running!" Hiroki called as he and Nowaki started moving away quickly. The boy with Usagi was already scrambling to get out of the way.

The four ran from the mob of fans, hurrying to the back entrance which was being propped open by security. The door was shut quickly behind them and they all paused to catch their breath. Hiroki was the first. He straightened and looked towards his best friend. Then his eyes fell on the youth with him. The boy straightened to lock eyes with him. It was only for a second before the boy looked away, terrified. Hiroki raised an eyebrow. The boy did look familiar though he couldn't place him. His eyes passed back to Akihiko. "Who's the brat?"

"Takahashi Misaki."

Hiroki looked taken aback. "As in Takahashi Takahiro?"

"Little brother."

"And he's here because?"

"Because he's my lover. I didn't want him to be lonely while I'm in New York. School is on break this week."

"So you brought an underage brat on a book tour?"

"Oh stop."

Kusama watched the exchange with mild interest. Assuming that Usami-san was faithful to the boy that meant he wouldn't be hitting on Hiro-san any time soon.

"You know that that's weird, right?" Hiroki asked, refusing to let it go. "You're dating the younger brother of the guy you've been in love with since high school. I mean, he doesn't even look like Takahashi."

The boy looked down, his insecurities showing clearly. Akihiko looked annoyed at Hiroki. "Stop talking." The hint of venom in his voice silenced his best friend instantly.

"Misaki, why don't you go out into the store? All the manga here is in English. It will be a good way to practice since you're flunking it anyway."

Misaki gave him a dirty look but stalked off anyway. Akihiko looked guilty for all of a second before he leapt after the college student and spun him around to give him a brief but hard kiss. "Have fun," he murmured. The boy turned three shades of red before fleeing to the main part of the store.

Hiroki stared at Akihiko. "What the hell are you doing using a teenager like that as a substitute for Takahashi?"

"He's not a substitute. I love him."

Hiroki's eyes bugged. What the hell was with that? He couldn't believe this.

"He seems like a nice kid," Nowaki put in. Hiroki smacked himself on the head. Un-freaking-believable.

"You can't have him."

"That's fine. You can't have Hiro-san either."

Nowaki smiled. "Fine with me."

"I feel the start of a beautiful friendship."

Nowaki held out a hand. "Maybe."

Akihiko accepted the hand. Hiroki was floored. What the fuck was going on?

"Shall we?"

"Let's. Hiro-san, are you coming?"

Hiroki shook his head, trying to clear it. "Uh… yeah." He blinked a couple times then followed the other two, still completely confused.

In the main store, there was a table set up with a Japanese woman and several store employees beside it. "Aikawa-san," Akihiko called.

"Sensei! You're late! Misaki-kun already came. He's reading trying to read English manga now."

"Oh good, I hope he's having fun."

A ripe series of curses in Japanese alerted all of them that Misaki was less than pleased.

"Looks like he's not having much luck." Akihiko smirked.

"Shut up, Usagi-san," Misaki yelled, having heard his little comment.

"Do you want me to come help you?" he called.

"Sensei, you have to get ready for the signing." Aikawa looked terrified that Usami Sensei might take off…again.

"I'm fine!" Misaki called as well.

Usagi huffed but sat at the table and looked at the books around him. "Aikawa?"

"Yes?"

"Is this the new book?"

"Yes."

"I wrote this three years ago, why has it only been translated now?"

"Because you've only been popular in America recently. This is just the most recent book translated. People might have other books for you to sign as well."

"Whatever." Already bored, Akihiko's eyes wandered in the direction of the manga.

"Oi, focus," Hiroki growled. He wondered if this was why he'd been invited to this: to keep Akihiko in line so his editor didn't yell at him for sneaking off.

"Thank you!" Aikawa said, gratefully. "Sensei, don't misbehave." She turned to Hiroki. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Aikawa Eiri."

"Nice to meet you," Hiroki said, trying to be polite. "I'm Kamijou Hiroki and that's Kusama Nowaki." He gestured to where Nowaki had been standing, but he'd wandered away to look at books and watch Hiro-san out of the corner of his eye.

Aikawa stared at him for a moment, assessing him and then turned walked quickly over to Akihiko and whispered in his ear. Hiroki found this quite rude. He watched her eyes flick to him and giggle. Akihiko answered whatever question she'd whispered in his ear with a nod and a smirk when she giggled louder. The pit of Hiroki's stomach dropped as he realized she must have edited his crappy porn books as well. He turned away, controlling his irritation only slightly as he stalked off to look at books.

**To be continued…**

**Chey: Next up is the actual signing, should be fun.**

**Hiroki: Uh huh, fun.**

**Chey: Be quiet, it will be epic…I think…I have to think of what I'm going to write first.**

**Hiroki: There it is.**

**Chey: Shut up, anyway, please review or I will wallow in self pity until I drown**

**Hiroki: You're being childish.**

**Chey: Duly noted. Duly ignored.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Cheyanne**


	22. Love Advise From Akihiko?

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.**

**Nowaki: Oh good, I don't need to argue.**

**Chey: We can argue if you want.**

**Nowaki: No, not really.**

**Chey: Fine.**

**Nowaki: Fine.**

**Chey: Well, let's get to the chapter.**

**Nowaki: Yeah, let's.**

**Chey: …I really want to argue.**

**Nowaki: Me too.**

**Chey: We'll save it for next time then go all out.**

**Nowaki: Yeah**

**Chapter 22**

The signing was certainly loud. Ecstatic girls giggled and gushed and fought each other to show their affection for Akihiko. At one point, Aikawa had to drag a pissed off Misaki away when a girl jumped over the table and embraced him, announcing her undying love. It reminded Hiroki once again why he disliked America; the girls here were way too forward.

Of course, Nowaki was just as bad as an American girl if he thought about it…so was Miyagi-kyouju. God, he just couldn't escape.

As if reading his thoughts, Nowaki came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, dragging him out of view of Akihiko's table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how there is nowhere I can get away from such painfully blatant people."

"That's a bit hypocritical."

"What?" Hiroki growled slowly.

"Well, you say everyone around you is blatant, but you're just as blunt, just in different ways."

"Explain," he said stonily.

"Well, I want the whole world to know that I love you with every fiber of my being."

"…I'm aware."

"And you demonstrate how much people annoy you. You are certainly vocal and violent about that."

Hiroki was silent, forcing Nowaki to babble on.

"Of course, I love you anyway, and Usagi-san and that professor obviously don't care how loud you are about your dislike for everything."

"I don't dislike everything," he snapped. "I don't dislike you!"

Nowaki kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet, I'm sorry I had to tell you this and I know you don't dislike me. And I love you."

Hiroki bit his lip but murmured all the same, "I love you, too." Then he turned away and hurried back to talk to Akihiko.

He was there for a few moments, carefully watching for any psychos that he would have to pry off of his friend when Aikawa-san slipped past him with a giggly smirk and sidled up to Akihiko. "You can take a break now." There was a collective moan from the girls still waiting, but Akihiko flashed them his trademark smile and they all swooned. Hiroki rolled his eyes.

He nodded to Hiroki and they fell into step together, heading for a back room. Hiroki cast around for Nowaki but he wasn't in sight. He sighed and let the door close behind them.

"So," Akihiko rounded on him. "How are things?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are things between you and that really tall man of yours?"

"No-none of your business!"

"Ah, come on, you can tell me. Otherwise, I'll recite my latest copy of Junai Egoist."

"Please don't."

"Then tell."

"Things are…good, I think."

"Good you think?"

"We… we love each other but… I just don't know."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Hiroki was sick of such short replies.

Akihiko elaborated. "If you and Kusama-san love each other, why don't you know what you want?"

"I just don't."

"Why?"

"Because he's living here in America for at least six more months if not another eighteen. And who's to say that he won't want to stay, even after he finishes his schooling?"

"You said he loves you too."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So he'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not blind. I can see the death glares he shoots me every time I come within range of you. He's very territorial. If we were dogs, he'd be biting my head off literally."

Hiroki glowered. "Baka."

"Don't worry about it. He'll come home as soon as he can."

"Do you have to be so insightful?" Hiroki growled.

He paused, thinking. "Yes."

"Again, _baaaaka_."

Akihiko laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Sensei!" Aikawa peered in. "Time to get back to work."

"Yeah, coming."

…

"Thank you, Hiro-san." Nowaki and Hiroki were back at the apartment. Jamie had stopped by briefly but then a friend of his stopped by and dragged him out, ignoring protests. Now it was just the two of them.

"For what?"

"For coming here."

"Coming where?" Hiroki asked, confused.

Nowaki smiled and shook his head. "For coming to America to find me."

Hiroki blushed. "Well, when I got your letter, I knew I didn't have a choice."

Nowaki hugged him and kissed him softly. "Still, I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too."

**Almost done…**

**Chey: Finally…it's been a grueling fifty weeks, but we've finally reached the end…almost. All that's left is the last chapter and the epilogue.**

**Nowaki: I feel so sad.**

**Chey: I know *starts crying***

**Nowaki: Hiro-san, isn't it sad?**

**Hiroki: Not really.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san!**

**Chey: Anyway, please review since you all are good people…I think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Chey**


	23. Seriously Jamie?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA!**

**Hiroki: Why are you so hyper? It's like one in the morning.**

**Chey: COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE!**

**Hiroki: Ah…**

**Chey: I have to thank whoever invented Columbian coffee**

**Hiroki: That would be the Columbians**

**Chey: Ah yes, of course…THANK YOU COLUMBIA!**

**Hiroki: I'm cutting you off.**

**Chey: NONONONONONONONO!**

**Hiroki: You scare me.**

**Chey: Oh, all gone…need more **

**Hiroki: I can't believe I'm actually saying this but let's get to the story.**

**Chey: Oh, yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!**

**Hiroki: …No comment.**

**Chapter 23**

Hiroki woke up to find Nowaki had left for the hospital. He groaned and started searching for a pair of pants…and some underwear of some kind.

Jamie was at the table when Hiroki came out. "Hey, g'morning."

"Morning. Is there coffee?"

Jamie nodded towards the counter where a fresh pot sat on the Mr. Coffee. Hiroki poured himself a mug then went to sit across from the other man.

"So," Jamie started, "how much longer will you be staying with us?"

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"No!" he said adamantly. "No, I like you being here."

Up went the other eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Cuz well, I like you. You're nice."

"Uh, thanks." Hiroki knew that liking someone in America was different than in Japan so he just brushed it off.

"I mean it."

"Yeah."

"No…Hiroki," Jamie sounded kind of serious. It was completely different from his usual cadence. And he'd used Hiroki's name without anything cutesy attached. "I mean that I like you…as in 'like' like."

Hiroki sipped his coffee. "I have no idea what that means."

"It means this." He was suddenly on his feet and on Hiroki's side of the table. Hiroki stayed completely frozen when Jamie's lips pressed against his, too shocked to do anything.

When Jamie pulled away, he looked disappointed that Hiroki had been totally unresponsive. "Um…I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe you would understand and I know I'm a guy but you're gay and I wasn't sure if you and Nowaki were exclusive…" He babbled on but the English was too broken and confusing for Hiroki to follow. Not that he was putting any effort into trying to figure out what Jamie was saying since he was still in shock.

Finally, he looked at Jamie with an expression that told him to shut up. He clapped his mouth shut immediately.

And at last, his usual defenses came up. He lobbed the nearest thing that wasn't hot coffee, the sugar spoon, at Jamie's head. "Are you fucking insane?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Have you lost your goddamned marbles?" He through a pen, the next thing he could reach, catching the other man in the shoulder. "You don't just kiss people you don't know."

"I get it, I'm sorry!" Jamie cried out, already on the verge of tears.

Hiroki hated seeing people cry. He forced himself to calm a bit. "I love Nowaki. I don't want anyone else. I cannot accept your feelings."

Jamie nodded miserably.

"And I'll be going home soon. Probably within the week. I just need to talk to Nowaki."

"Ah, okay." He glanced down at his watch. "I should probably get going. I have a shift soon."

Hiroki nodded and let go the fact that he'd grown used to the hospital's shifts and knew the next one wasn't for several hours. He watched Jamie leave, then got on the phone to call an airline.

…

When Nowaki returned to the apartment, he found Hiroki waiting for him. "I'm home."

"Welcome back," Hiroki replied from the table. Nowaki sat down opposite him. "How are your ribs today?"

"Better." An awkward silence fell between him. "Look," he said after a moment, "I need to go home."

Nowaki's eyes widened and heart stuttered.

"It's not because of you," Hiroki amended hastily at Nowaki's pathetic expression. "I have work and I've already been here too long, even though I called the school and told them I got injured and couldn't return. But now…my ribs are healing and I need to go home."

Nowaki's expression didn't change. He didn't want Hiro-san to leave, not when he'd just gotten here. "Hiro-san, I can't…you can't…" he trailed off.

"Nowaki, I…" he struggled to figure out the words to express himself. God he hated trying to talk like this. "I… will wait for you," he said finally, even as he turned three shades of crimson. He looked at the ground, refusing to meet his lover's eyes.

Which is why he didn't see Nowaki until he had his hands under Hiroki's chin, lifting it up to kiss him fiercely. "Hiro-san, you're so sweet. I'm glad you'll wait for me. I love you." He kissed him again.

Hiroki pushed him off. "Yeah, yeah." He was still very red. "Love you, too."

Nowaki smiled. "You look cute when you're blushing."

"Shut up," he muttered. "Brat."

Nowaki grinned more and kissed him yet again. "I can't. If you're planning to leave, then I won't be able to get enough of you." His arms slipped around his waist and slid under Hiroki's shirt, pulling him closer. "I want to taste every inch of you."

"Don't say stuff like that out loud."

"But I want to, Hiro-san," he whispered into Hiroki's ear before nipping it. Hiroki gave a soft whimper and let his head loll back while Nowaki eagerly nibbled down on his neck. "Hiro-san…Hiro-san!"

"Nn," Hiroki moaned, letting Nowaki drag him back into his bedroom.

**TBC…**

**Chey: Just the last chapter and the epilogue now. Jeez, two of my stories are coming to an end…I'm sad.**

**Nowaki: I'm sad too!**

**Hiroki: I'm not.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san!**

**Chey: So cruel**

**Hiroki: So you've said, time and time again.**

**Chey: Meanie! Anyway, please review**

**Please review…oh and bring me Columbian Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Thanks for reading:)**

**~Cheyanne**


	24. Jamie is a Blabbermouth

**Disclaimer: One last fight.**

**Nowaki: You're hopeless, Chey-chan.**

**Chey: Yep, I am.**

**Nowaki: Just say it already.**

**Chey: No.**

**Nowaki: Yes.**

**Chey: No.**

**Nowaki: Yes.**

**Chey: N—**

**Hiroki: Shut up! Disclaimer now!**

**Chey: Fine, jeez. I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

**Hiroki: Thank you!**

**Chapter 24**

Hiroki was packing to get ready to go home. Nowaki was lying in bed watching. He refused to help since it would only get Hiro-san to the airport faster.

Hiroki zipped up his last bag, stood up, and turned to glower at his lover, then gulped. While he'd been busily packing, Nowaki had allowed the sheet to slide down to his hips. Hiroki's eyes drifted over the contours of Nowaki's chest, flowing to the slight dip of his belly button before his eyes slid further to look at Nowaki's soft flesh, half aroused from his lover's avid attention on it. Nowaki smiled lustily and stretched out an arm to take Hiro-san's limp wrist.

Hiroki watched numbly as Nowaki lifted himself up in the bed. In almost slow motion, he reached out and brushed his cheek. Hiroki leaned into the touch almost hypnotically. Nowaki slid the hand to the back of his neck then pulled him slightly closer. He sat higher and pulled Hiroki down to kiss him delicately. Their lips brushed and parted, allowing their tongues to dance for a moment before Hiroki realized what exactly was happening.

He jerked back, sputtering. "What the hell was that?" he gasped.

"Distracting you," Nowaki whispered.

"Well stop it cuz I'm gonna miss my flight." Hiroki's weak reply fell a bit flat when Nowaki ran his hand softly over his pale, muscled thigh.

"Don't wanna," Nowaki murmured. He reached out again to trap Hiroki once more but he jumped back, prepared this time.

"Baka. Get dressed if you're coming with me." When Nowaki said nothing, Hiroki turned his back and played with his bag. "Unless you don't want to come." Hiroki hid the soft hurt that was pressing on his heart. Nowaki hadn't even given him the choice of seeing him off when he'd left six months ago. Even though he would never say it out loud, he desperately wanted Nowaki to come to the airport. To have to drag himself out of the giant's arms so he could get on the plane. Hell, he almost wanted Nowaki to kiss him senseless right there in the middle of the airport and make him all embarrassed.

Nowaki saw the stiff in the shoulders and felt guilt swamp his body. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Hiroki from behind. "I'll get dressed," he whispered in Hiroki's ear before nipping it softly.

Hiroki gasped at the pressure flushed even as Nowaki pulled away and went to look for pants.

…

When the two emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed, Jamie was waiting for them. "Look, I'm really, really sorry!" he yelped, getting to feet. "Please don't kill me." His eyes looked piteously at Nowaki.

"Kill you for what?" Nowaki asked while Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"For kissing Hiro-chan."

Nowaki stood stock still. Hiroki rubbed his forehead to fight the oncoming headache. "You did what?"

Jamie's eyes flicked to Hiroki's. "You didn't tell him?" Hiroki shook his head. Jamie's eyes went from panicked to petrified. "Oh, well, uh… I…" He fell silent.

Nowaki's eyes were harder than Hiroki had ever seen them. He'd seen some jealousy and occasional anger, but he was completely pissed here. Nowaki started forward, rage pouring off him like water. Hiroki shot forward and grabbed Nowaki's shoulder, holding him back. "Nowaki! Nowaki, calm down."

"No, how could you do that to _my_ boyfriend? My lover!" Nowaki looked ready to punch him out. Jamie took advantage of Hiroki's holding Nowaki back to put the table between him and the couple.

"Oi!" Hiroki yelled. "Control yourself! Don't get possessive like that."

"But Hiro-san—" Nowaki started.

"No, enough. Jamie said sorry and now we're leaving. I refuse to miss my flight so you can get in a pissing contest with someone who's not even competition!" Hiroki did feel slightly bad that he was the reason that Nowaki's and Jamie's relationship would be strained because of him, but the stupid kid should have kept his mouth shut. "Jamie, good bye. It was nice knowing you."

"Bye," Jamie said weakly as Hiroki dragged his lover out of the apartment.

…

When they made it to the airport with a few minutes to spare. As expected, Nowaki clung to him all the way through the airport. Hiroki finally snapped and shoved Nowaki off. Nowaki only jumped back and embraced him again. Hiroki sighed and gave in.

Nowaki followed his lover as close to the gang plank as security would allow. When only people with tickets were allowed to pass, Hiroki returned his hug and started to walk forward but Nowaki caught his wrist and pulled him back and wrapped his arm around his waist and closed the gap between them. His lips drowned Hiroki's and plunged his tongue half down his throat.

Instead of punching Nowaki the way he usually did, he wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck and kissed him fiercely. Hell, it was gonna be the last time he saw Nowaki for at least six months. He could deal with some humiliation courtesy of the bystanders. When they broke apart, a few people were whispering, but no one looked very scandalized.

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered when they pulled apart.

"I love you too," Hiroki whispered when he got his breath back.

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san!" Nowaki murmured, running his hands through the smaller man's hair and over his face. "Hiro-san."

"Do you have to keep saying my name?"

"Yes."

"Jeez." Hiroki rolled his eyes then impulsively leaned up and kissed Nowaki one last time. "I'll see you in a few months."

"I wish you could stay here til I'm done."

"And I wish you could come home."

Nowaki bit his lip, wanting to drag his lover back to his apartment. "Hiro-san, I love you so, so much."

"I love you too."

"Ja ne."(1)

Nowaki's eyes sparkled. "Ja ne."

Hiroki walked away backwards for a moment before turning away to head off. He walked to the ticket taker and handed it off then headed down the gangway to the plane. He'd no sooner taken his seat when his cell phone buzzed. He popped it open. "Hello?"

"I miss you already Hiro-san," Nowaki's voice sounded lusty, but Hiroki was having none of it.

"Brat, I saw you ten minutes ago."

"I can see you…you're sitting in the tenth window from the front of the plane." Hiroki jerked around staring out the window at the airport. Nowaki was grinning and waving maniacally from one of the floor to ceiling windows. Hiroki turned an interesting shade of pink. "Childish brat," he growled into the phone.

"I love you."

Hiroki grunted but replied after, "I love you too."

**Chey: Aww, just the epilogue left now.**

**Hiroki: So sad.**

**Chey: I know, right?**

**Hiroki: …I was being sarcastic.**

**Nowaki: But it is sad.**

**Hiroki: Not really.**

**Chey: Hiro-chan is such a meanie.**

**Hiroki: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Chey: Hiro-chan Hiro-chan Hiro-chan!**

**Hiroki: WOMAN!**

**Chey: Ahh anyway, please review. Love will reign apparent.**

**Footnotes: Ja ne means see you later rather than good bye.**

**~CheyanneChika**


	25. Epilogue: Japan 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…go friggin figure.**

**Hiroki: But the way you argue suggests you deserve to own something.**

**Chey: What do you want from me? I'm not even arguing right now.**

**Nowaki: She's right, leave it. I'm coming home.**

**Chey: Yay Epilogue!**

**Hiroki: I thought you were upset.**

**Chey: I was but I have seven other stories to work on so I'm willing to let this one and **_**At Least You Still Have Me**_** end this month.**

**Epilogue**

_Six months later…_

Nowaki really was a pain in his ass, Hiroki decided. After he had returned home, despite calls and messages he'd left with his lover, Nowaki had not responded.

Until now.

Here was a postcard, telling him that Nowaki was returning home at last.

Hiroki went out to meet him. At the airport, he saw Nowaki just as he was bending down to tie his shoe. Hiroki went forward. "You asshole!" he screamed, kicking him in the back of the head. Everyone stared at the two of them. Hiroki stared down at his lover, totally infuriated.

Nowaki rubbed the spot. He'd been hit there by books countless times, a foot wasn't that much different. He looked up into his Hiro-san's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm home."

Hiroki glared down into those pure, innocent blue eyes and caved. "Welcome home," he said, grouchily.

Nowaki got to his feet and pulled his lover into a fierce embrace. "I missed you, Hiro-san."

"Brat," he muttered darkly. "Get off." He shoved out of the bigger man's grasp. He turned away and left the airport, Nowaki following him like a humongous puppy.

…

Hiroki opened his apartment door. Nowaki set down his bags in the entrance and stepped inside, looking around. "It looks just the same."

"So? I'm a man, men don't change things every five minutes." Hiroki flopped down on his couch. "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I was just saying."

Hiroki just shook his head. He was reaching for a book when a large shadow loomed over him suddenly. He looked up to see Nowaki standing over him, pure lust in his eyes. Hiroki didn't have enough time to block his lover before their lips touched. A sensation neither of them had felt since they'd parted six months ago washed over them.

Their lust shot through their blood like wild fire. The two suddenly had their arms wrapped around each other, hands groping each other's backs and fisting in clothes while their tongues danced. Nowaki shoved Hiroki down onto his back on the couch and leaned over him kissing his neck while Hiroki whimpered and fought to get Nowaki's shirt off.

"Hiro-san, I need you," Nowaki murmured as he broke away to pull off his shirt. "I love you so much. I want you so badly."

Hiroki merely grunted and pulled the bigger man back down to lock their lips again. Nowaki kissed him as he fumbled the buttons of Hiroki's shirt. "I missed you too," Hiroki murmured finally. "I love you."

Nowaki pulled away to look down at him with a beautiful smile. "Hiro-san," he breathed, "I love you too." He kissed Hiroki again and they sagged into each other's arms and passions.

…

"Are you glad I'm home?" Nowaki asked as he handed Hiroki a mug of coffee in bed.

"You even have to ask?"

"Yes."

Hiroki sighed and sat up, resting a warm hand on Nowaki's cheek in a rare gesture of affection. Nowaki continued to look at him, even as he nuzzled against the hand. "Yes, I'm glad you're home."

Nowaki smiled and caught Hiroki's hand by the wrist and kissed it. "I love you, Hiro-san."

"I love you too, brat."

The two of them smiled at each other. They would make it work…just like they always did…and always would.

**Chey: And we're done!**

**Hiroki: Finally.**

**Nowaki: I'm sad.**

**Chey: Oh well, what can you do?**

**Nowaki: Sequel?**

**Chey: Yeah…no.**

**Nowaki: No fun.**

**Chey: You guys still have **_**You're What?**_** Let this story go.**

**Hiroki: Fine with me.**

**Chey: Readers, please review, and thank you everyone who has already reviewed.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
